


Wasn't expecting that

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Probably more characters, Sasuke is trans and hella gay for Naruto, it's pretty serious though, mainly cute and fluffly, not sure if we'll get to the mature stuff yet, strong friendships too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally able to live life more freely, Sasuke wasn't planning on Naruto finding out that he's transgender so soon into the semester, if at all. Naruto, however, turns out to be difficult to resist. The story of trans guy Sasuke's everyday adventures. Friendship/romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to an awkward start

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was born from a small discussion I had with two lovely people on tumblr, and I decided that there really is a lack of transgender characters in sasnar fics. I don't know how long this will turn out, but it's meant to be a sweet and positive little thing. Since I'm not transgender myself, I hope you will correct me if I get anything wrong. My followers have assured me that this chapter is fine though. I've been posting it in smaller parts on tumblr, and I think I'll continue doing that and then gather them into chapters here. The aim is to have as little heteronormativity as possible in this. We will see and I will try my best. Feel free to make suggestions! 
> 
> As for the rating, I'm putting it as M just in case, but we'll see where it goes.

Sasuke isn’t quite sure what to make of his new classmates yet. They seem like your regular, run-of-the-mill people, with varying degrees of awkward. He probably feels more awkward than most.

Though, it’s not nearly as awkward as he _used_ to feel, and now his awkward is more related to being able to act however he wants to without getting shit for it. He isn’t used to it yet, but it doesn’t worry him, because everything is _right_ and the worst part is over, anyway. Still, during the first week he accidentally went inside the girls’ changing rooms before gym class. He’d been stressed, and too used to associating _school_ with things like _having to be a girl_ , and he’d had one of those annoying and pointless arguments with his parents as they dropped him off. He hadn’t been thinking, which was funny because _thinking_ feels like the only thing he’s been doing the past years.

Still, he’d entered, and had been met with about ten girls screaming their lungs out. Most of them had been yelling profanities, and one even threw a shoe at him.

It was one of the best moments of his life.

Well, maybe that’s exaggerating a little, but so far everyone has simply written it off as him being either a scatterbrain or a pervert. No one asks him too personal questions, and no one has asked why he waits until last with showering. It is liberating to a degree that almost has him smiling, in school of all places.

Now that he thinks about it, that smile might have been why people started calling him a pervert. Sometimes he can hear the other guys mutter about how unfair it is that ‘the pervert’ has become so popular with the girls in school. Not that it bothers Sasuke, he is very much a homosexual, and happily so. Girls were okay, but just… no. He doesn’t have any plans of letting anyone know though. Actually, he isn’t planning on letting _anyone_ knowing _anything_ , at least not until he is one million percent sure it’s safe. Preferably after he’s transitioned, since well, there are still things to _take care of_.

He’s by his locker, and thinking no one can see, he glances down at his now flat chest. Another thing that has him almost break out in a rare smile, because there were few occasions before the surgery where he could look at his body and feel okay with it. At least he’s moving forwards, and things are starting to look up for him. He even forgets to sigh over the fact that their next class is History, and their teacher is about as engaging as a pebble. Looks like one, too, as much as a human can possibly look like a rock. Sasuke isn’t one to judge the wonders of the world.

“Oi! Sasuke!”

Turning, he doesn’t need to see the bright, obnoxious colors of Naruto’s clothes or the wide grin plastered onto his face to recognize who the voice belongs to. Naruto is too loud for his own good, like an overly enthusiastic puppy making a new friend every time he talked to someone. It would have been endearing if Sasuke hadn’t been prone to migraines. Oh, and Naruto is waving too, as if they’re not within speaking distance.

“What?” he asks warily, giving in and walking closer to the circle Naruto is part of.

“Oh, nothing. Just thought you might want to join us!”

Holding back a snort, Sasuke merely raises an eyebrow. Not that it deters Naruto’s grin in the least. _That guy was probably born grinning_ , he thinks but steps in next to him when he offers him the space. It doesn’t hurt to be a little friendly, if anything it makes people less suspicious of you. Though, there is a difference between friendly and _friends_ , and Sasuke isn’t really at a point in his life where he dares to blur the lines between the two. Naruto doesn’t seem very threatening though; he’s amusing if anything as he barks at another guy for something he said, his nose scrunched up and hands flailing by his sides. Sasuke is almost hit by one, too.

There’s a vibration in his pocket, and he digs around in it for his phone. Today’s choice of jeans is a rather skinny pair, but the pockets are still deep and he marvels over another wonder of the world, namely pants made for boys. Not that he’s new to using them, but he promised his brother he would appreciate all the good things during the day no matter how small and insignificant, and while this hits both categories it’s still good enough to notice. His shirt is long enough to cover most of the pockets anyway, a deliberate choice considering what else he needs to keep in there this week.

Finally getting his phone out, he sees there’s a message from – surprise – his brother. He notices Naruto shifting next to him, sending him a look, but when Sasuke glances back he’s only met with another smile. Typing out a short reply, he starts moving on autopilot as the others agree to head over to the classroom, but is stopped by Naruto’s hand on his arm.

“Umm, hang on a moment,” the blond says, looking faintly embarrassed as he tells the others they’ll be right behind.

“What?” Sasuke asks flatly, and Naruto rolls his eyes.

“Is that the only word you know? Jeez.” Then he checks their surroundings, and moves his foot to bend over and pick something up. “I kind of, uh, noticed you dropping this.”

Sasuke stares at the small item in Naruto’s tan hand, stark white in its see-through plastic wrapper. He opens his mouth, but no sound manages to come out, which isn’t surprising considering his brain is _frozen_ in shock.

A tampon.

It looks so innocent in Naruto’s hand, but Sasuke can hear it mocking him. Things had started out so well, but fucking _nature_ just had to be against him. God, he hates being born the wrong gender.

Naruto’s hand closes, and Sasuke startles as a couple of people pass them, voices cutting through his stupefied brain. _Shit_.

“Uh, I just thought you might not want anyone to see it, so I stepped on it… ah! Damn, maybe you don’t want it back now, I mean it’s all dirty and, yeah… sorry.”

He stares at Naruto instead, at the embarrassed flush across his cheeks, and _what the hell is he apologizing for?!_

“No I…” he struggles for words, because Naruto has just done something he wasn’t prepared for, wasn’t expecting or even _fantasizing_ about happening. “Thanks,” he finishes lamely, clearing his throat and wondering if it’s weird to ask why Naruto is _so damn nice_.

“Oh,” Naruto lets out, along with a relieved little laugh. “You kinda looked like you were gonna do something crazy for a while there.”

Swallowing against his suddenly dry throat, Sasuke flicks his eyes between meeting Naruto’s, and the pocket where he had just casually shoved the tampon, dirty wrapper and all.  

“I was just surprised,” he forces out, feeling the tension in his body slowly ease.

Naruto shrugs, his blaringly yellow t-shirt following the movement but for once Sasuke thinks it’s a rather nice color after all.

“I’ve got a friend, Haku. They’re kinda the same, well kinda the same and kinda the opposite. I mean, Haku is Haku so sometimes they feel like a girl and sometimes a guy so… umm, Sasuke are you okay?”

No, Sasuke doesn’t think he’s okay. Because of all the people he’d thought would use pronouns like that, it sure hadn’t been childish, obnoxious _Naruto_. And Naruto… _knew_.

“You look a little pale, you know, Sakura told me it’s possible to faint from period cramps, maybe you should go see the nurse?”

Maybe Sasuke should. Maybe Naruto should hold his hand on the way there, just in case he does faint. But he shakes his head, and when Naruto isn’t convinced, he narrows his eyes and pushes his concerned face away.

“I’m fine,” he says, and Naruto squawks a little at the rough treatment. “And I don’t have cramps.”

Which is true, because painkillers are another wonder to add to Itachi’s list of insignificant-but-nice-things.

Naruto, however, doesn’t make the list. He needs a new list of his own, and as Sasuke walks with him to the classroom he tries to come up with a good name for it.

Sudden-unexpected-and-highly-inconvenient-crush is a bit too embarrassing, even for Naruto.

Maybe he’ll settle for _friend_. Yeah, he can work with that.

 

xxx

 

When Sasuke opens the door to his house, he can instantly hear his mother’s voice drifting into the hallway from over by the living room. For a while now she’s been working half the day from home, insisting on being there when Sasuke arrives from school. Some days it’s a little overbearing, but he could never be angry over her concern. If anything, he’s thankful. He places his shoes carefully on the rack before venturing towards the sound, finding her on the couch speaking rapidly into her headset, fingers tapping the keys. She looks up, briefly, and smiles with an added apologetic grimace.

Like Sasuke isn’t old enough to wait a few minutes before talking to her. He rolls his eyes, then walks to his room. There’s homework to do, and they even have a test next week despite just having started the semester. He should probably read his History book…

Still not over the gravelly pebble-voice of his teacher, he picks Biology instead. There’s just something so _fascinating_ about the eco system and plants. He returns to the living room and flops onto the couch next to his mother, knowing it’s either that or she’ll come looking for him. And he kind of wants to talk to her anyway. It takes a few minutes for her to finish the call, but during those minutes she’s already managed to caress his cheek, ruffle his hair, and squeeze his ankle when he sits cross-legged.

“You’re wearing the shirt I bought you!” she starts with, throwing the earpiece onto the coffee table and leaning back into the couch.

“You’ve bought almost all of them,” he reminds her, nose still buried in the textbook but gazing up at her over the edge.

“True, but this one I really like.” She smiles, and he has to smile back, even if it’s a rather tiny one. “So, how was school?”

“It was… good.”

She immediately catches on to his hesitation, elegant eyebrows shooting upwards.

“Good? Not just okay? Did something nice happen?”

He debates over how to tell her, lowering the book onto his lap and bringing one leg up against his chest instead.

“Well… there’s this guy in my class,” he starts, and at once regrets it.

“A guy, huh? Is there something you’re trying to tell me?” Her tone is teasing, the look in her eyes shrewd as he fights down a blush.

“ _No_. Let me rephrase that. There’s a guy in my class called Naruto, and he’s… okay.”

When his mother places an arm over the back of the couch and leans closer, he tries to move back slightly without being obvious about it. She doesn’t usually pry, but sometimes he suspects she’s dying to see him in a relationship just so she can coo over how adorable they look together. But thankfully the teasing expression disappears from her face, replaced by a thoughtful one.

“Well, for you to call someone okay so soon after meeting, he must have done something special.”

“He found out.”

He says it with a shrug, trying to not make a big deal about it, because now that he knows Naruto’s reaction it doesn’t feel so bad that someone in his class knows. Mikoto, however, straightens up as her pretty eyes narrow in concern.

“Should I be worried? I mean you said he’s okay but…”

“No, it’s fine. He said he won’t tell anyone and I believe him.”

Nodding slowly, she relaxes again. She tugs at a few of her long, dark strands of hair in thought, contemplating him.

“As long as you’re okay. You don’t need me to call and talk to his parents?”

“Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing,” he mutters, picking his textbook up again in a demonstrative move.

“Alright, alright,” she laughs, scooting closer to her computer again. “What time are we going running by the way?”

Sasuke sighs, wondering if there’s such a thing as _too caring_.

“You don’t have to join me every time, you know.”

“Sasuke!” She looks scandalized, and he cringes at the look. “Are you denying your mother her exercise? You know, I’ve been sitting all day long, I need to move or I’ll start cultivating mold. Besides, I’ve never been as fit as I am now.”

He rolls his eyes, but doesn’t disagree. It’s not so bad, anyway, to go jogging together. He idly wonders if Naruto is on any sports team, and snorts quietly at the image. Two days ago Naruto dived after a ball and managed to topple three people over, somehow. It even earned him an applause.

But no, Naruto isn’t what he should be thinking about _at all,_ and so he focuses on the page again. It’s difficult.

 

xxx

 

“Haku,” Naruto starts conversationally as he lies on Haku’s bed. “Remember I told you about  Sasuke?”

“Of course,” Haku murmurs, and Naruto squints a little to try and figure out if there was some sarcasm in there.

“Anyway,” he continues, “today he sat with me every lesson after lunch.”

Haku raises an eyebrow, but keeps their eyes on the TV screen where some kind of rich bachelorette is in the middle of taking a guy on a date in a helicopter. Why Haku watches these shows, Naruto will never understand. So he wriggles around a bit to catch their attention, which shouldn’t be difficult considering his head is placed on Haku’s pajama-clad lap.

“Yes, congratulations,” Haku tells him, scratching teasingly at his scalp.

“I think it was because I found out he’s trans, and didn’t react badly to it. At least, I think that’s why. He looked pretty panicked when he realized.”

This makes Haku tear their dark eyes off the screen, looking down into Naruto’s with a blank expression.

“I see,” they say, and pat his head a few times. “Make sure you’re nice to him.”

“Of course!” He huffs, crossing his arms. “I’m gonna make Sasuke my best classmate friend!”

He can see the way Haku is trying not to grin at him, one hand coming up to swipe at their mouth as if it would conceal the way the corners of their mouth twitch.

“Don’t laugh! Everyone has someone to always sit with and do pair work with, but I’ve decided that Sasuke can be mine now.”

“And does Sasuke know this?”

Naruto sticks his tongue out, because this isn’t the sort of thing you _ask_. It just _happens_ , and he is determined to make it happen with Sasuke. Not only is Sasuke an interesting person, he also seems smart and very focused. Plus he didn’t applaud when Naruto messed up last time in gym class. Now he just needs to convince Sasuke that using every longer lunch break for going over to the ramen restaurant in the nearby square is a great idea, and things will be _perfect_ …

 

xxx

 

Despite Naruto’s efforts, it takes almost two weeks before he manages to drag Sasuke with him for ramen. Not that Sasuke has that much against it, he just doesn’t see the point in eating junk food and wasting money when there’s perfectly acceptable food to get at school. Today, however, Naruto had sauntered into the classroom with a smug grin on his face, announcing to anyone who bothered to listen, but to Sasuke in particular, that today’s lunch was mashed potatoes and sausages of questionable taste. It should be mentioned here that Naruto has done extensive research as to what food Sasuke likes and dislikes, and so he already knew what Sasuke’s reaction would be.

So, ramen it is.

Naruto looks almost disgustingly pleased as he slurps down the noodles opposite of Sasuke, but he’s realized that Naruto is just pure like that. Purely happy over ramen. And Sasuke sitting next to him.

While Sasuke might have decided that Naruto was an okay guy, possibly friend material, and _no_ he didn’t have a stupid crush because that was just _stupid,_ he hadn’t gone so far in his thoughts as to think he could handle being around him constantly. It turns out he was wrong. And now, he thinks, it has gone too far for him to go back. Naruto’s smile every morning that Sasuke saves the spot next to him –be it deliberately or by accident– is just so bright that he can’t bring himself to wipe it off his face. Naruto is like Itachi’s list if it were a real person.

“Sasuke, did you know that these are called _Naruto_ just like me?”

Sasuke sends a glance towards Naruto’s bowl, where he points at the white and pink fishcakes.

“Incredible,” he murmurs, but Naruto beams.

“My parents didn’t _really_ name me after food, it’s because my godfather wrote this really cool book and named the hero Naruto,” he continues, and Sasuke can’t help but stare at him. “I’ll let you borrow it if you want.”

Slowly, he nods, and Naruto looks like his face is going to heat up for a moment. Then he ducks his head and starts slurping again, and Sasuke squirms a bit because he doesn’t know how to interpret that. So far they haven’t talked anything about the _incident_ , as Sasuke labels it in his mind. In fact, they’ve been talking about ordinary things mostly, and he isn’t sure if it’s relieving or if this restlessness he feels sometimes is because he _wants_ to talk about it. He never really had a friend he could talk about it with, but at the same time, he’s sure Naruto doesn’t pry because he’s just like that. _Accepting_.

And, it’s not like Sasuke wants to start opening up about it because it isn’t exactly a simple subject. Even if it’s easier now, it doesn’t mean Sasuke knows where to start, much less where to finish.

He remembers he’s supposed to be eating, and they spend a minute or so in silence. Another thing he surprisingly found out about Naruto, that if you get him alone, he can be quiet for hours. At least he once was, when they had an assignment due and Naruto asked if he could sit with Sasuke in the library to finish it. Even though Sasuke finished early, he’d stayed and played around on his computer just to keep him company, since the other boy seemed to need it. Afterwards, Naruto had given him a tired, thankful smile, as if people would usually never do that for him. Then Sasuke had offered to read it through for him, and Naruto had almost gotten teary-eyed.

It made Sasuke think about the fact that while Naruto at first had been hanging out with mostly everyone in class, he hadn’t complained when Sasuke said he preferred being _not_ surrounded by people, and happily spent most of their time at school just the two of them.

Maybe Naruto isn’t as good friends with the others as he’d first thought. Sasuke just assumed that he is good friends with all of them, since they have already spent a year together. He knows that Naruto is friends with Haku, who goes to another school, and Sakura, who is in a different class but stops by to chat with him now and then during breaks.

He wonders if Naruto is actually a bit lonely, and it’s a strange feeling, that Sasuke’s presence might be easing that. It makes him feel like Naruto has already become so attached, and it takes a while to realize that maybe he doesn’t need to feel worried about it. Since, well, Naruto _knows_ , and Sasuke doesn’t have any other dark secrets that might put him off. Not that he knows of, anyway.

“Are you going to eat the rest?”

Sasuke blinks, and then notices Naruto eyeing the half-full bowl he’s poking around in.

“I guess not,” he says, because while ramen isn’t too bad, he doesn’t think he can finish the whole thing.

“Then can I have it?”

He’s surprised by how eager Naruto looks, but pushes the bowl across the table anyway.

“You usually don’t eat so much,” Naruto observes, and Sasuke shrugs it off.

“I eat enough,” he replies, and Naruto rolls his eyes.

“I could eat ten bowls of ramen every day,” he assures Sasuke, only pausing to remove Sasuke’s chopsticks before digging in.

“I’m sure you could.”

Sasuke is amused. If it’s because of the almost proud look on Naruto’s face or just a general feeling he isn’t sure, but he doesn’t mind either way. It’s a good thing Naruto can’t read his thoughts, because he wouldn’t survive the embarrassment, considering how thankful and awed he is for Naruto’s company.

From now on he’s always going to save Naruto a spot on purpose.

 

xxx

 

Three days later, Naruto asks if he’s had time to start reading the book he lent him yet. Sasuke doesn’t want to admit he finished the whole thing yesterday, so he mumbles something about how the first chapters seem promising, and receives a glorious smile and a shoulder bump for it.

He feels a strange urge to go home and read it a second time.

 

xxx

 

Sasuke reads a lot. He reads blogs, stories, articles, and anything else he finds relevant. There is a burning need within him to know as much as possible about people he can identify with, though he isn’t one to share much about himself. But some people he finds very brave and inspiring. One day, he thinks, he’ll be able to be that to someone else. He hopes.

The world, however, is a cruel place in his opinion. All the tragedies _hurt_ , and he feels so helpless. It makes him wake up some mornings wanting to cry because his family loves him, supports him wholeheartedly, and yet he can remember the fear he felt before telling them. Fear, because it’s one thing to dress more like a guy than a girl, one thing to look up so much to his brother that he copies him, and _another thing_ to do these things and more for a much bigger reason.

He remembers, but he doesn’t know if he wants to. He isn’t where he wants to be yet, but he’s here, and here is not a bad place to be.

It’s Sunday morning, and he sneaks into Itachi’s room. Even though it’s early, his brother is already sitting by his desk engrossed in studying. Sasuke wishes he could be that self-disciplined, but Itachi is on a level of his own.

“You’re up early,” Itachi comments, busy underlining important words in a thick textbook.

Sasuke doesn’t reply, only shuffles over to Itachi’s bed and buries himself underneath the covers. He lets his face peek out through a hole, observing Itachi at work. It’s calming, simply watching the small changes in his expression as he reads. How his eyes focus as they quickly scan a page, marker pen pressing into his lower lip. How he pushes a strand of long, glossy hair behind an ear before uncapping the marker and drawing a slow, perfectly straight line underneath a word or sentence. Not that Sasuke can see that, but he knows from experience just how neat it looks. Sometimes he flips through Itachi’s notebooks because it’s almost fascinating how organized they are.

He’s tried to copy the method, but reaching that level of perfection is most likely impossible.

Itachi is quiet, letting Sasuke be. Maybe he thinks that Sasuke will just go to sleep in his bed instead, or using his usual tactic of waiting for Sasuke to talk when he’s ready. Itachi is very patient, and Sasuke tries hard to be the same. Itachi also has a way with words that Sasuke doesn’t.

“I don’t want to die,” he blurts out, and effectively catches Itachi’s undivided attention.

“Good,” his brother replies, calm and collected, dark eyes boring into his.

Sasuke stares back, because he’s been thinking about it since last night. How much he doesn’t want to die, and how happy he is that he can feel this way. He’s lucky.

Then Itachi moves closer, pushing away from the desk and letting the office chair come to a stop right next to the bed. He leans forwards, peeks at Sasuke through the little hole he’s made, and Sasuke folds down the edges a bit so he can see Itachi better.

“Is something bothering you, Sasuke?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbles, and it’s both truth and lie. “Maybe a bit of everything. The future.” He pauses, and averts his eyes towards Itachi’s knee. “What if Naruto wants to stop being friends with me for some reason.”

He can hear Itachi let out a quiet sigh, one of those worried ones.

“Here,” he says, and places a hand on the mattress close to Sasuke. “Give me your hand.”

When Sasuke slowly pushes one out towards him, he gently puts his own above Sasuke’s and rubs his thumb along his fingers.

“If he wants to stop, there isn’t much you can do about it. We can’t control other people.” When Sasuke frowns, Itachi squeezes his hand to show that he isn’t finished. “That doesn’t mean it’s all fine, though. But do you think he’d want that?”

Sasuke thinks of Naruto. Thinks of how shyly he’d asked if Sasuke wants to come to his birthday party in a week, thinks of the brightness in his eyes whenever he sees Sasuke, thinks of the silly things he whispers during lessons so they almost get in trouble.

He shakes his head, then pushes his face into the mattress so that he almost can’t breathe. Naruto keeps worming his way into his heart, and in some ways it’s _too soon_ and _too much_ , but Naruto is never intrusive or demanding. He’s just there.

Naruto laughs a lot, sings to himself in public, makes all these funny faces, and Sasuke feels like he’s getting pulled along to somewhere he isn’t quite sure he wants to think about.

“From what you’ve told me, I think he seems like a good person,” Itachi tells him, tugging at his hand so that Sasuke tilts his head to give him a one-eyed look. “Don’t you think I should get to meet your new friend soon?”

No, Sasuke doesn’t think that, and Itachi can probably read his thoughts because his lips quirk at the corners and spread in a smile.

“Well, you never were very good at sharing.”

Smacking Itachi’s hand, Sasuke retreats underneath the covers so that he’s fully concealed, ignoring Itachi’s affectionate laughter as he rolls the chair back to continue studying. Maybe he should text Naruto and ask if they can hang out.  

Somewhere that isn’t Sasuke’s house, that is.


	2. Yeah, it's still awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter two finally! Well, those of you who have been reading on tumblr already know most of this. Somehow this chapter became so long, idk what happened...  
> Anyway, expect lots of awkward and lots of uh, awkward... Also, Sasuke's relationship with Itachi is something that never fails to enter my fics in a much bigger part than I planned but oh well, I don't think you'll complain.
> 
> Special thanks to musiclovers217 and gweatherwax (on tumblr) for being the first to rec me some yaoi. You'll see why ahahahaha. Please join me in embarrassing the hell out of our two adorkable loverboys!

Sasuke has barely said two words to Sakura besides hello, but that doesn’t seem to stop her as she corners him early one morning.

“It’s only four days until Naruto’s party,” she starts, hands on her sides and a contemplative frown on her face as she stares him down, like he wouldn’t be fully aware of that fact already. “I hope you’re getting him something nice.”

He raises an eyebrow, not sure what she wants him to say.

“I haven’t decided what to get him yet,” he replies, and immediately regrets it when she gets an eager look in her eyes.

“Great! We’ll go together then! I know what the others are getting him, so we don’t need to worry about buying the same thing.”

She looks so sure of herself, and Sasuke wonders if for her, it’s perfectly normal to approach a friend’s friend to hang out. Either way he doesn’t know what to make of it, and it must have shown on his face because she adds an explanation to smoothen out her sudden assumption.

“You see, Naruto is very important to me, and he seems to have taken a liking to you. I need to make sure you don’t disappoint him.”

“I wasn’t going to buy something stupid,” he objects, furrowing his brows and crossing his arms defensively.

While Naruto has told him that Sakura is really sweet and caring, Sasuke has noted that she can be a little forceful sometimes. Whenever they pass by each other in the corridors, he’s gotten the feeling that she’s a bit wary of him.

“Yes, well,” she says, nervously playing with her hair now, “I feel like we might have gotten off to a bad start, and I don’t want you to think that I’m against you being friends with him. It’s just that-“

“You’re very protective of him,” Sasuke interrupts, and Sakura lets out a small, apologetic laugh. “I get it,” he adds, even though he personally thinks she could have gone about it in a better way.

“So, do you have time after school today, or tomorrow?”

Sasuke can’t think of a polite way to decline, besides, he wants to stay on Naruto’s good side and Sakura is one of his important friends. Still, he’s spent enough time around girls, enough time pretending to _be_ a girl, to know that Sakura could very well have ulterior motives. Though, the fact that Naruto has told him that Sakura used to be crazy about boys but is now a hardcore feminist with much higher standards, is what causes him to reluctantly agree. If Sakura wants to test him, he supposes he can endure it. Better to get it over and done with, anyway.

And so, after saying his goodbyes to Naruto, he meets up with her at the bus stop so they can head into the city. She immediately starts telling him about what the others are getting and her different ideas, what Naruto usually likes and dislikes. It’s interesting to hear it from a different point of view than from Naruto himself, but he can’t help but wonder if all Naruto’s friends are like this. He’s never understood how some people are experts at filling in silences. How do they come up with things to say?

He mostly nods at her, wondering if this was such a great idea after all. Already he can feel a tiredness creeping up on him, from too much social interaction at school and now having to spend time with a stranger.

“By the way,” she asks once they’ve gotten off after the short ride, “why did you switch schools? Naruto said it wasn’t for study reasons, and there are all sorts of rumors going around.”

He frowns, because he had no idea there were rumors about him.

“What kind of rumors?” he asks, stalling for now.

“Oh, you know, just the usual crap people come up with. That you were bullied or got into fights… I heard some girls trying to check if you got someone pregnant, but no one could find which school you went to before.”

She snorts and shakes her head, and Sasuke is happy for that, at least. He doesn’t want people trying to figure things out about him, so he feels like he should tell Sakura something that seems plausible enough, but also interesting enough that no one takes it as a cover-up lie.

“I had to move because of my mom’s job,” he says, which isn’t entirely a lie.

His mom did switch jobs after moving, but of course they moved because of Sasuke. A bigger city equals better means to help him, and besides, his brother wanted to study here in Konoha. It was an easy choice, really, and he didn’t miss his bigoted ex-classmates at all.

“Oh, what does she work with?”

“Business stuff,” he shrugs. “She’s working for a bank, it’s pretty boring really.”

“And your dad?”

He really wonders why that’s important.

“He’s with the police, but he couldn’t change jobs just like that so he has to stay back in Oto for a couple more months.”

“That sucks,” she says empathically, hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder. “My parents are both professors, but in totally useless subjects.”

She doesn’t elaborate, and Sasuke doesn’t ask. She drags him into a clothes store instead, and somehow magically finds an orange hoodie that doesn’t look too ugly. It makes him wonder if Sakura is responsible for Naruto’s favorite color, or if she’s simply given up trying to find something else for him.

“I saw this a couple days ago, but I’m not sure if it’s good enough. What do you think?”

He stares at the hoodie, then at Sakura’s expectant face. He reaches out to touch it, feeling the soft fabric on the inside of one sleeve.

“I’m sure he’ll like it,” he mumbles, and Sakura smiles wide.

“Do you mind trying it on? You guys are pretty much the same height, I just want to make sure it looks good.”

Sasuke blinks, confused because couldn’t she just try it on herself? Sure, she’s shorter, but there really isn’t that much difference. Maybe she just doesn’t want to wear orange. Sasuke can’t blame her.

“Fine,” he sighs, and drops his bag to take off his thin jacket.

Once it’s on, he scowls at Sakura. She seems unable to hold back her amusement, one hand covering her mouth, so he decides to venture off in search of a mirror so he can see the horror for himself. It’s not as bad as he thought, but orange is definitely not his color. Sakura had followed him, and peeks into the mirror as well.

“It looks cute,” she says, grinning wide, and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

“I don’t understand why you couldn’t try it on yourself,” he complains, but secretly he has to admit it’s very comfortable.

“Oh, you know.” Her answer is vague enough for Sasuke to suspect she’s enjoying the view. “So do you think I should buy it?”

“Sure.”

He eases out of it, careful to make sure his shirt underneath doesn’t end up tangled in it. At least Sakura is efficient to shop with.

Once they’re out of the store, their mission apparently turns a lot more serious. It’s time to figure out Sasuke’s gift, and while he doesn’t think Sakura’s help is necessary, she seems eager enough for him to bite back a polite reason to part ways.

“It has to be something great,” she muses to herself, scanning the streets for various shops as they walk around the centre. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be expensive, and it can’t be _too much_ , but we should definitely find him something that gets him all teary-eyed.”

Sasuke gives her an incredulous stare. Compared to what she bought for him, isn’t that a little excessive?

“Wow, way to ease the pressure,” he comments, voice dripping with sarcasm and she laughs, patting his arm in mock comfort.

“Don’t worry, that’s why I’m here to help. It’s because he wouldn’t expect too much from you, and I want you to prove your worth.”

“And how will I do that if you choose for me?”

She gives him a sly look, pushing him towards another store.

“Who said I’ll be the one choosing? I’m only here to stop you from making too horrible mistakes.”

Sasuke is starting to regret agreeing to this.

 xxx

The next day, Sasuke finds himself alone in the woods with Naruto. It would have been more romantic if it weren’t for the small detail that it’s during gym class. They’re supposed to practice orienteering today, but Sasuke has a sore throat since last night and his mother had given him a note in the morning to bring, telling the teacher he can’t run today. Somehow Naruto magically chose today to forget his shoes, and so he claimed he can’t run in his worn-out fake converse since his knees will start hurting.

Because of this, they’re now walking around the trail, trying to find as many control points as they can at their slow speed. The teacher, Gai, seems to be of the firm belief that walking through a damp, chilly forest will do Sasuke’s throat good. He swears he still has the word ‘youth’ ringing in his ears.

Naruto is carrying the map, claiming he’s great at this, and Sasuke doesn’t mind. They’ve found two control points so far, neither very far away from the start. The whole trail is supposed to take an hour to jog around, so they’ve decided to take a shortcut so they’ll get back on time. While Naruto hasn’t said much during the fifteen or so minutes they’ve been walking, Sasuke has a feeling there’s something he wants to ask. All he does is hum to himself, and now and then he asks for Sasuke’s opinion on where they’re going. It’s mainly comfortable, and he thinks that Naruto will probably start talking later.

Not long after that Naruto pauses to frown at their surroundings.

“It should be around here…” he muses, as Sasuke stops in front of him to check the map.

“Maybe a little further ahead?”

Naruto nods, and a hundred meters later he points into the trees towards a big pile of rocks. Sasuke follows as he eagerly heads over to it, stepping carefully on the mossy stones littering the ground as they get closer.

“Found it!” Naruto calls, half turning towards Sasuke, and of course he loses his footing.

Sasuke sucks in a breath as Naruto falls backwards, landing on his hands and then his butt.

“Fuck!” is the next thing leaving Naruto’s mouth, and he winces in pain as he holds up his left hand to reveal torn skin.

“Shit, are you okay?” Sasuke asks as he tries to hurry over to him, hoping he won’t slip as well.

“Ugh, yeah, just my hand,” Naruto mutters, looking embarrassed. “And maybe my ass,” he adds as he adjusts his position.

“We should probably head back and wash it.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Dammit, why did I have to fall?”

“Maybe it’s because your soles are so worn?” Sasuke suggests, looking at the smooth soles showing, and Naruto sighs.

“I _would_ buy new ones but do you know how difficult it is to find orange shoes?!”

Sasuke shrugs and decides to sit down next to Naruto. He grabs the other boy’s hand to inspect the wound that has started to bleed a little now.

“You really should clean this, though,” he says, cheeks heating up a little as he lets go due to Naruto’s face having already turned a bright shade of red.

“Yeah…” Naruto trails off, and they share a minute of awkward silence, not sure if they should stay where they are or start heading back.

Sasuke spends the time poking at the moss covering the stones with a small stick he finds on the ground. He doesn’t mind sitting there, even if it’s not incredibly comfortable. The rock he sits on is only cold, not wet, and eventually Naruto moves to sit on another one opposite of Sasuke.

“That one felt awful,” he says, and Sasuke nods.

“How’s your ass?”

Naruto pouts angrily at the slight teasing from Sasuke’s side, gingerly rubbing it with his right hand.

“I’ll live,” he huffs, but snorts when Sasuke picks up a small piece of moss and throws at him. “What was that for?”

“For making me think you’d crack your head open,” Sasuke admits, catching the piece when Naruto throws it back to him. “I’d hate for that to happen the day before your birthday.”

Naruto lets out another snort and leans his elbows on his knees, his face ending up a lot closer to Sasuke’s than expected. He can easily see the faint lines adorning Naruto’s cheeks, the little imperfections on his skin, and how his eyelashes are a surprisingly dark yellow compared to his hair.

“It’d be a great story to tell, though,” Naruto jokes, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. “I can just see you running around in panic while I make a dying hero speech.”

“How the hell would you make a speech when you’ve split your head open?” Sasuke shoots back, sending Naruto a superior smile when he angrily puffs out his cheeks.

“I would so totally make a great speech! You’d be crying for hours!”

“Sure,” Sasuke drawls, prodding at the ground again and peeking at Naruto through his fringe.

Things turn silent again, Naruto staring at the stick Sasuke is playing with. He wants to ask what it is that Naruto wants to talk about, but isn’t sure how to bring it up. It strikes Sasuke that this is the first time it’s really been just the two of them, since Naruto was busy last Sunday so they never hung out. Usually there are always people around, nearby or in the background. Now, there’s only the faint whisper from the wind in the trees, and the tiny sounds that Sasuke’s stick makes. Even the noises from the road can’t reach them here.

“Hey, Sasuke, can I ask something?”

Ah, there it is. A little nervous all of a sudden, Sasuke nods encouragingly.

“Umm, were you popular in your previous school, too? Like, with the girls I mean.”

Sasuke stares at him. Either Naruto has a very bad memory, or he thinks Sasuke made the change earlier than he actually had.

“No,” he replies eventually. “Not really. Why?”

“For real? You seem like the type that easily gets popular.”

Sasuke’s face must have showed just how much he doesn’t believe that, because Naruto instantly defends his words.

“Seriously, you’ve got the whole silent and mysterious vibe around you. And you’re good-looking, good at sports, good at school… And Sakura said-“

Cutting himself off, Naruto bites his lower lip as if he said something he shouldn’t have.

“Sakura said what?”

“Oh, well, she said,” Naruto starts, scratching his neck and squirming a little. “She said you were actually really nice yesterday, when you went shopping.”

So Naruto knows they went together. Not that Sasuke had planned to hide it, but he wasn’t exactly proud over the fact that he needed Sakura’s help to pick out a gift.

“Well, I was brought up to be nice to strangers, and friends of friends,” Sasuke says, and it might be his imagination but Naruto looks slightly relieved. “And I wouldn’t call myself mysterious.”

Naruto laughs a little, trying to smooth things over, most likely.

“I guess she thought you were cool, or something.”

Shrugging, Sasuke is praying on the inside that Sakura didn’t develop a crush on him. He doesn’t feel like explaining things to her, much less take her on a date.

“I certainly don’t _feel_ cool,” he mumbles, running a hand through his hair as he averts his eyes, but returns his gaze to Naruto when he hears him repeat his words in a mocking manner.

“You looked really cool just now, you know?” Naruto informs him in an accusing tone, pointing at him. “That thing with your hair and stuff. I could never do that.”

“Maybe if you grew it out,” Sasuke answers, pretending he doesn’t feel flattered at all.

“Yeah…”

Naruto is giving him a dubious look, but Sasuke can’t think of anything else to add. He wants to tell him how much he appreciates that Naruto maybe isn’t cool, but the world’s nicest person instead. The rest of high school certainly seems brighter now that he met Naruto, but if he starts saying that, he might have to tell him why it means so much to him, and while he trusts Naruto he doesn’t really feel like getting emotional right now.

“Sasuke?”

He gives Naruto and expectant look, but the blond looks away and rubs his cheek with his uninjured hand.

“It’s nothing,” Naruto mumbles, and Sasuke narrows his eyes because things suddenly feel a lot more awkward and he doesn’t like not knowing why.

“Should we go back?” he asks instead, and Naruto nods before getting up.

They’re five minutes closer to school when Naruto stops, and turns to look at Sasuke after having said nothing at all during their walk.

“Are you free tomorrow?” he asks, and Sasuke wonders why he has to spring this on him so unexpectedly.

“I guess… but aren’t your relatives coming over?”

Naruto purses his lips, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket.

“Yeah but… are you free after lunch?”

“We have classes.”

Not that Sasuke isn’t feeling all sorts of nice emotions at the thought of Naruto wanting to spend his birthday just the two of them.

“So what, it’s my birthday! Totally legit reason to skip! I want to eat ramen. No way am I gonna spend the whole day shut inside a classroom and then shut inside the house with all my boring relatives!”

“Of course you want to eat ramen,” Sasuke sighs, and Naruto kicks at his foot.

“Please? Pretty please with chopsticks on top?”

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement, and Naruto takes it for the agreement it is.

“Awesome!”

The rest of the way Naruto hums happy little tunes, sometimes breaking out singing and trying in vain to get Sasuke to join in, and he can’t help but wonder if he’s that happy just from getting him to agree. If he is, then _maybe_ Sasuke won’t kill the baby butterflies fluttering in his stomach. But it’s definitely only a maybe.

 xxx

When his parents enter the room, Naruto pretends he just woke up from their singing. He groans and squirms and begs them jokingly to shut up because his ears are definitely bleeding by now. All it does is make his mom sing louder.

“Kushina…” his dad tries when she’s starting the song over again, and she does stop, but it’s with eyes narrowed dangerously towards Naruto.

“You really don’t need to sing anymore, I’m not a kid,” Naruto informs her, which earns him a huff as she takes a seat next to his legs.

“You watch your tone, young man,” she lectures him, but it’s obvious she isn’t serious about it, and sure enough her face breaks out in a big grin afterwards. “I can’t believe you’re getting so old! Where’s my little baby? I can remember when-” she starts rambling, but Naruto stops her by sitting up and shoving his hands over her mouth.

“Mom, _please_ ,” he complains, sharing a look with his dad when she won’t stop grinning.

“What I believe your mother is trying to say is happy birthday,” Minato says, smiling as he hands Naruto a large, wrapped-up box.

“Thanks dad!” he beams, eagerly opening it.

Inside is a pair of bright orange shoes, similar to his old ones except for the printed stylized skulls covering the fabric. In short, Naruto can’t wait to show them off to Sasuke.

“Awesome!”

“If I’d known the old ones are so worn you fall over all the time, you’d have gotten them earlier,” Kushina tells him, ruffling his hair when he scowls at her.

“Well, there’s breakfast ready, so come down when you’re ready,” Minato intervenes to stop the impending argument. “Hopefully they’ll fit.”

“Yeah okay, thanks!”

He gets ready in record time, knowing there are waffles with grandma’s special blueberry jam waiting for him by request. He also puts the shoes on, happy to find them fitting perfectly.

When he enters the kitchen his parents give him a hug each, Minato’s quick and nice, Kushina squeezing him almost to death for a whole minute.

“What time are you coming home? School finishes by three, right?” she asks once she lets him breathe again.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, trying to act natural. “But I was thinking I’d hang out with Sasuke first…”

“What? I can’t hear you when you mumble,” she says as she impatiently waves the fork she uses to take waffles out of the iron at him.

“I _said_ I’m gonna hang out a bit with Sasuke first.”

He should have said friend. He _really_ should have said friend because his mom immediately gets that look of glee in her eyes, and she leans back against the counter with a mischievous smile.

“ _Sasuke_ , huh? Just you and him? No others?”

He glares at her, but that only makes her smile wider.

“It’s _not_ a date,” he insists before she has the chance to ask, but it doesn’t seem to dampen her mood at all.

“But you were thinking it _could_ have been.”

“Kushina, it’s his birthday. You can tease him about his crush another day.”

“I do NOT have a crush on Sasuke!”

Both his parents give him knowing looks, and he grits his teeth before angrily starting to eat his waffle, certain his face is aflame. So what if he’s been talking a lot about Sasuke, that’s because Sasuke is his new _friend_ , and if he likes him more than as a friend that’s none of his parents’ goddamn business.

“Why don’t you invite him for tonight?” his mom asks in a sickly sweet tone, that’s supposed to come off as innocent.

“No fucking way,” he mutters, wincing when her eyes narrow at his choice of words.

“Fine, but you _will_ invite him over some day. I can’t have my little baby being strung along by some boy I don’t know anything about.”

“Why are you calling me that?! You haven’t called me your little baby in years!” he complains loudly.

“One year, more precisely,” his dad helpfully adds, and Naruto groans as he slumps in the chair.

“Can I go to school now?” he asks, feeling sorry for himself.

Though, of course, they won’t let him go for another half hour.

xxx

“This isn’t _fair_ ,” he whines, shoulders slumped as he eyes the pouring rain outside with a glum look on his face. “It’s my _birthday_.  We were gonna eat _ramen_.”

“I really don’t think nature cares about your birthday,” Sasuke comments, and Naruto turns to him, eyes wide in fake hurt.

“Sasuke! You’re supposed to be my _friend_.” He’s got his hand above his heart, clutching at his thick sweater. “How _could_ you?”

“Oh please,” Sasuke sighs, rolling his eyes. “You could have checked the weather forecast.”

“ _You_ could have checked it! I don’t see you carrying an umbrella either.”

Sasuke leans against the large window, hands in the pockets of his loose jeans, and Naruto spends a couple of seconds distracted by it. Even more unfair than the shitty weather are Sasuke’s casual poses, and how Naruto repeatedly finds himself helplessly running his eyes along his body. Who even allowed Sasuke to wear a leather jacket?! It had to be illegal. It _had_ to be.

“If you’re that worried about your shoes, I could always carry you to the bus stop,” Sasuke tells him, breaking him out of his trance.

“ _What_ ,” he splutters, red all the way to his ears judging by the amused look in Sasuke’s dark eyes.

His dark, _very_ pretty eyes.

“Is that a no?”

Sasuke has one eyebrow mockingly raised, and Naruto is kind of starting to miss the initial week of their friendship when Sasuke preferred to stay quiet. At least Sasuke complimented his shoes in the morning.

“Obviously,” he mutters, crossing his arms. Then he looks out the window again, chagrin filling his heart. He was supposed to eat glorious ramen, with Sasuke, on his birthday, and it was supposed to be _perfect_. “Whyyyyyy,” he groans, leaning forwards so his forehead connects with the window pane.

“Hmm,” is all Sasuke says, still not looking like he’s feeling sorry for him.

The least he could do is give him a comforting hug, right?

“I’ll check if my brother’s home.”

Naruto isn’t exactly sure why that is relevant, but he stays silent as Sasuke picks up his phone, fiddling around for a moment before placing it by his ear. While he does that, he also flicks his hair a little to free his ear, causing Naruto to narrow his eyes. Sasuke’s hair looks very glossy, and Naruto sighs a little to himself. He should probably try a little harder at not getting distracted by Sasuke’s looks. It might make his life a bit easier.

“Hey, are you home?” Sasuke asks, listening intently to presumably his brother as he replies. “I kinda need a ride. Because it’s pouring and it’s Naruto’s birthday.”

He pauses for a bit, huffing at something, sliding a little further down the wall.

“Of course we have class, but that’s irrelevant. Can you come pick us up or not?”

It’s about now that Naruto has picked up on the whole ‘getting a ride’ thing, and he eagerly tries to read Sasuke’s face.

“I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the one who owes _me_ a favor, but whatever. No, I am _not_ -“ Sasuke cuts himself off, scowling as he grits his teeth. “Shut. _Up_ ,” he hisses, scowl darkening even further as his brother, apparently, does the opposite.

Naruto picks at the edges of his sleeves, nervously waiting for Sasuke to finish the call and hoping that the reason Sasuke is now scowling at _him_ is just because he isn’t really thinking about where he’s looking.

“If you even so much as _think_ about trying to be funny when you get over here, I’m going to tell mom just _what_ you were doing last weekend and-“ Sasuke grits his teeth, holding the phone at arm’s length, looking at it like he’s starting to regret his life choices. He only returns it to his ear when even Naruto can hear someone calling his name. “Just _don’t_ ,” Sasuke pleads, scuffing a shoe against the wall.

Naruto has to admit that seeing all these new expressions on Sasuke’s face is totally worth being stuck inside school due to the rain. Meeting Sasuke’s brother is starting to sound like something to look forward to.

“Fine, just hurry up,” Sasuke ends the call with, glaring at the screen for a few seconds before lifting his eyes towards Naruto. “He’ll be here in ten minutes or so.”

“Okay. Awesome. I guess?”

Sasuke huffs, returning his phone to a pocket before gazing out the window, still looking a little annoyed.

“Just ignore the shit he says. He likes making fun of me. For some reason, he thinks he’s a comedy genius.”

“Is he?”

The flat look sent his way causes laughter to bubble up Naruto’s throat. Suddenly, the rain doesn’t seem so bad anymore, if it means he gets to meet Sasuke’s brother, and maybe get some interesting background info on Sasuke. It’s been pretty rare so far for him to talk about himself.

“Well, it’s still nice of him to drive us. You think he wants to join in?”

Sasuke stares at him for a few seconds before he seems to realize he’s talking about the ramen restaurant.

“Oh. Right. I forgot to ask about that. It’s possible he’ll just drive us home instead.”

While Sasuke looks slightly embarrassed and apologetic, Naruto can’t help but do a little victory dance inside his mind. He gets to see Sasuke’s house? Hang out together in his room? Screw ramen, this is so much better.

“That’s fine, I guess,” he replies, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing. “It’s nice enough of him to come pick us up, so yeah, it’s totally fine.”

“Alright,” Sasuke says, looking a little dubious, but Naruto waves a hand at him.

“ _Totally_ fine.”

This is going to be _great_.  

 xxx

Sasuke looks increasingly reluctant as they hurriedly approach Itachi’s car, an ordinary-looking dark blue one. Naruto, on the other hand, is practically bouncing on his feet. Since he doesn’t have any siblings of his own, he enjoys meeting his friends’ siblings, because it’s amazing how different a person can be in the presence of them. Usually they’re a lot more short-tempered, he’s noticed, similar to him and his cousin Karin.

“Really, just ignore whatever he says,” Sasuke tells him again, glaring at the car for no apparent reason.

“Isn’t it better if I at least reply? Like, what if he just drops us in the middle of the road?”

Sasuke sends him a look and accidentally steps in a puddle of water, which seems to actually relax him a little as he sighs and keeps going.

“He won’t.”

They dive into the car, on each side of the back seat, and it’s a relief to let down his hood and sink into the comfortable leather.

“So, you’re Naruto,” Itachi says, leaning between the two front seats to greet Naruto.

“Um, yes,” he stammers out, because wow, Itachi can only be described as stunning, in a sort of intimidating way.

It might have something to do with the narrowed eyes and suspicious look he’s giving Naruto.

“Stop doing that,” Sasuke says exasperatedly, swatting at his brother’s face. “Just drive.”

“I’m allowed to greet him at least, aren’t I?” Itachi argues, and his lips curl in amusement when Sasuke makes a face at him to quit it. “You’re right, he looks cute.”

And with that, he snickers quietly to himself and turns back to smoothly maneuver them out of the parking lot.

Naruto is one hundred percent sure that his face is burning up. Yup, he can feel it melt from his bones, his entire body stiff as he stares in slight panic out the window. Is he even breathing? He can’t be sure anymore, and he doesn’t dare to move his eyes even slightly towards Sasuke because you can honestly cut through the awkward silence with a knife. If your knife is actually a chainsaw.

“How was school?” Itachi then asks in a cheerful tone, as if he’s completely immune to the current atmosphere.

“Fine,” Sasuke grits out, sounding like he’s either suffocating, or itching to strangle Itachi.

“It certainly isn’t like you to skip school just like this,” Itachi continues, and Naruto can’t help but be swept away by another wave of wishful thinking that Sasuke is doing it because he likes spending time with Naruto and maybe it’s kind of special that it’s Naruto’s birthday and maybe it could have been like a sort of but not quite date and-

“So about last weekend,” Sasuke replies in a cool tone, clearly warning Itachi, but the older Uchiha only laughs a little.

“You’re just jealous you weren’t invited,” he says, sending him an amused look through the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say,” Sasuke mutters, crossing his arms defiantly, something Naruto can witness only because he’s discreetly trying to watch the other from the corner of his eye.

“He’s not this grumpy in school too, is he?” Itachi asks, and it takes Naruto a second or two to realize it’s directed at _him_.

“What? No, I mean, not really.”

“Ah well, what can you do. You know, when Sasuke was little, he once-“

Sasuke starts making dangerous gestures towards Itachi, his eyes burning holes in his face, but the older brother pays him no mind.

“-got so upset when mom forgot to bring his favorite plushie to our vacation that he spent the entire week giving one-syllable replies. He was pouting consistently for a _whole_ week. I’m surprised his face didn’t get stuck that way.”

“Itachi I _will_ murder you,” Sasuke hisses, and Naruto nervously chuckles.

“I’ve got pictures…”

Sasuke actually leans forwards and punches Itachi in the arm, not too hard, but definitely hard enough that Itachi complains about it.

Naruto, on the other hand, is imagining a toddler Sasuke with large, cute eyes and a big pout, being carried around places while whining about his plushie. He kinda, really, wants to see those pictures.

“And when we got home,” Itachi starts again, grinning now as Sasuke groans.

“Just shut up.”

“About what? You being so happy to see Mr. Roary again that you actually –oww, stop that! That you actually tied a ribbon around him and your arm so that you’d never part again?”

“I hate you,” Sasuke hisses.

“Even in the bath, it was adorable. Naruto you really should see the pictures.”

Sasuke clicks open his seatbelt and leans forward to turn up the volume on the radio to almost unbearable, Itachi apparently deciding he’d done enough torturing for the time being and only turning it down to loud. Still, Naruto can swear that he’s giving them looks now and then in the mirror.

He spends the few minutes left of the trip staring out the window, trying not to imagine things that can happen between two people alone in a room. He doesn’t even know when it happened, suddenly he just became unable to think straight around Sasuke, his thoughts always running off into some dream scenario where they suddenly hold hands and Sasuke says that Sakura means absolutely nothing to him. Not that he really thinks that Sasuke likes her, but she seemed like he’d really made a good impression on her and that worries him. Because Sasuke never stated his sexuality, and he doesn’t want to assume anything. Maybe Sasuke doesn’t even want a relationship.

The depressing thought manages to get rid of the awkward at least, but he can’t stop fiddling with his hands as they drive. It doesn’t help that he keeps getting the feeling that Itachi can read his mind.

“Alright,” Itachi says after parking in the driveway and turning off the engine. “Welcome to the Uchiha palace.”

Naruto suddenly gets the idea that they really _did_ take him to a palace, like oh god, what if Sasuke turns out to be like one of those rich kids in movies?! But when he steps out of the car, he’s greeted by a normal-sized, one-storey brick house with a cute wooden fence surrounding it. It looks so ordinary that he sighs in relief before he can stop himself, clearing his throat when Sasuke gives him a funny look.

“It looks really nice,” he says, scratching his neck as he follows behind Itachi up the little path leading to the door.

“It’s just a house,” Sasuke shrugs, glaring at Itachi when given a reprimanding look.

“Well, we haven’t lived here that long yet, so I guess it’ll take a while to get used to it,” Itachi comments.

Naruto nods, shuffling his feet as Itachi unlocks the door. It’s suddenly so very real that he’s actually outside Sasuke’s house, and soon they _will_ be alone in his room. Oh god. What are they gonna do? What is he supposed to say? He’s never really done something like this before, because his crushes were either at a distance (like celebrities), or it was Sakura and that was when he was too little to actually get embarrassed over stuff. Like back then, it was totally romantic to make a drawing for her. She probably threw them all away anyway because he can’t draw for shit.

“Naruto?”

Startled, Naruto is brought back to the present, trying in vain to fight back an embarrassed blush as he realizes he’s still outside while Sasuke and his brother went into the hallway.

“Ah, sorry,” he mumbles, cursing himself for not noticing.

“We’ll forgive you, but only because it’s your birthday,” Itachi jokes, but Sasuke turns to him and shoves him further into the house.

“Yes, you did your job now go away.”

“Really,” Itachi says with a dismayed click of his tongue. “Where’s the love?”

“On hold,” Sasuke replies smartly, shooing at him now.

“You wound me.” Itachi does relent, however, and starts walking away. “Now I won’t tell you there’s a pizza in the freezer you can take for lunch.”

“You just did,” Sasuke deadpans, and Naruto has to smile a little because their banter is actually rather funny.

“Oh did I?” Itachi pulls off the innocent look perfectly. “Must have been a momentary brain collapse. I guess I’ve been hanging out too much with _you_.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrow dangerously but Itachi laughs as he turns and finally leaves. They stand there, for a couple of seconds, until Sasuke has apparently finished sending invisible laser beams towards his brother.

“Let’s go,” he mutters, and Naruto quickly but carefully toes off his new shoes and follows him in Itachi’s direction, veering off into a corridor that seems to lead to Sasuke’s room.

Sure enough, Sasuke opens a door by the end of it, showing Naruto inside. It’s clean, a lot cleaner than Naruto’s usually is, but there’s a shirt thrown over the computer chair and the bed isn’t made. Other than that, the books stand in neat rows in the half-empty bookcase, the double closet is closed properly, and the only things on the desk are some textbooks and a closed laptop.

“So this is my room, obviously,” Sasuke informs him, closing the door behind them. “Opposite is Itachi’s room.”

“It looks great,” Naruto says, wondering a little over the undecorated walls.

“We’ve still got some stuff left back in the old house, we didn’t have time to really move in since it was just before the semester started. So it’s kinda empty.”

Naruto nods at the explanation, not sure what to do other than stand awkwardly in the middle of the room and look at things.

“So, what do you want to do?” Sasuke asks and sits on his bed, crossing his legs and giving Naruto an expectant look.

“I don’t know, you’re the host,” he retorts, deciding to sit on the chair.

Despite his words, his mind is instantly filled with suggestions. _Improper_ suggestions. He really needs to learn how to focus.

“Fair enough,” Sasuke shrugs, taking a few moments to look around his rather empty room. “We’ve got an xbox in the living room, but Itachi’s there so… a movie?”

“Yeah, sure!”

“I can go heat up the pizza and we’ll eat in here,” Sasuke decides, getting up from the bed.

“Wow, you’re allowed to eat in your room?” Naruto is instantly very jealous. If his mom caught him doing that, he’d be punished for sure.

“It’s my bed,” Sasuke easily replies. “If I mess it up, I’ll have to clean it myself.”

“So unfair,” he pouts, turning the chair to follow Sasuke as he opens the door again.

“Just stay here and don’t break my stuff,” is all Sasuke says before leaving, giving him a look in warning.

As if Naruto would dare to snoop around! Okay yeah, he’d _love_ to find out what Sasuke keeps in his drawers, but not in an illegal way. Still after a couple of minutes of waiting silently, only spinning a few times in the chair, Naruto ventures off to take a look at Sasuke’s books.

Only the lower half of the bookcase is filled, some titles Naruto recognizes, some he don’t, but he snickers a little at the fact that Sasuke seems to have a thing for fancy book covers. Most of it is fiction, at least – and Sasuke tends to enjoy talking about the books he reads, Naruto has noticed. He finds the one Sasuke read last week, it seemed to be good enough for Sasuke to dip his nose into it every chance he got. Which, according to the brunet, wasn’t as often as he would have liked courtesy of Naruto.

He’s squatting now, so he can more easily read the titles on the lowest shelves. As he runs his eyes over the covers, he wonders how many books Sasuke left in his old house. That is, until his gaze lands on the few volumes farthest away from him.

Sasuke’s bookcase is standing opposite of the foot of the bed, so that two sides are connected to the wall. By the end of the shelf, right by the wall, hidden because the thick books next to them protrude further as if to shield them, is Naruto’s dream scenario come true.

xxx

When Sasuke arrives into the kitchen the pizza box is already sitting on the counter and the oven is turned on. Sucking on his lips, he turns to his brother, who is looking far too nonchalant in Sasuke’s opinion as he sits by the table.

“Were you planning on heating it up for us and then arrive unannounced?” he asks, crossing his arms and most likely sounding too accusing to be taken seriously.

“Why, here I was trying to do you a favor! A simple thanks would be nice.”

Sasuke narrows his eyes but Itachi decides to keep talking, and he’s immensely glad he left Naruto in his room.

“Or are you saying that the two of you will be doing nasty stuff I’m not supposed to see?”

Itachi is twirling a lock of his long hair between a few fingers, mirth in his eyes, and Sasuke tries his best not to flush red but –as evident by Itachi’s widening grin– fails miserably.

“You know damn well you only want to embarrass me!” he hisses, clenching his fists but keeping still. “As if the stunt you pulled in the car wasn’t enough!”

“The stunt? Ah, you mean the _pictures_ , you know I really should go find them-“

“Fuck you,” Sasuke groans, exasperated because he knows from personal experience just how persistent Itachi can be.

“Calm down, little brother, I won’t interfere with your love confession.”

Sasuke glares, because no, that is _not_ going to happen. At least not today. No actually, never. Or maybe… He shakes his head, turning to check if the oven is heated up enough. Of course it isn’t.

“Him wanting to spend his birthday with you is a good sign, though,” Itachi comments offhandedly, and Sasuke glares, again, over his shoulder.

“That is none of your business,” he bites out.

“Sure, sure. So, what are you going to do?”

He hesitates for a few moments before replying, because Itachi is probably going to twist the answer so he can make fun of him.

“Watch a movie,” he mumbles, staring at the little light on the oven that needs to be turned off right _now_ so he can put the damn pizza in there and escape.

“Nice. And cozy.”

Sasuke ignores him.

“Or you could, you know, watch the one I recced you last week.

Frowning, he racks his brain to remember which one he’s talking about.

“Which one was-“

Then, a light goes off in Sasuke’s head, just as the oven light _finally_ disappears.

 _That_ movie.

“You’re sick,” Sasuke mutters, pretending he isn’t thinking about his brother always sending him supposed ‘quality’ movies with questionable ratings and content.

Also pretending he never watches them. Itachi keeps telling him he’s sexually frustrated but no, he is _not_.

Curious, _maybe_ , but that’s it. Where Itachi finds the shit he sends is something he really doesn’t want to know, either.

“You watched it,” Itachi says, sounding smug as Sasuke remembers the pizza and all but rips it out of the package.

“You’re still sick.”

“Well, fine, maybe you should pick something else.”

“What, is that actual reason I’m hearing?”

Itachi gives him a sweet smile. Sweet, but oh so deceptive.

“Yes, it’s only reasonable to keep the kinky stuff for later in the relationship, when things are starting to get dull-“

Itachi ducks as Sasuke takes a swing at him, holding back a grunt of pain when he stomps on his foot.

“Speak for yourself,” Sasuke shoots back, eyes promising murder in the near future.

“You wound me. _Again_.”

“If you kept your mouth shut I wouldn’t need to!”

Deciding he has definitely had enough, Sasuke leaves with one last glare, fishing up his phone from a pocket to set a timer for the pizza.

“Remember, Sasuke, three fingers and lots of lube!”

Sasuke stops, in the hallway, taking a _deep_ breath and holding it in for ten seconds before releasing it with an explosive sigh. He knows that Itachi is only joking with him, like they do so many other times, but the thing is, _this time_ , there is a rather attractive boy doing god knows what in his bedroom, and Sasuke wants to push those thoughts as far off his mind as he possibly can. Not to mention reality is not as desirable as it could be, not for him at least.

“Sasuke?”

Itachi peeks into the hallway, and Sasuke lets him suffer for a while before groaning and turning to give him a look of utter apathy.  

“Not funny,” he drawls, rolling his eyes when Itachi makes a face at him.

“He probably didn’t hear me, anyway.”

“Okay. Whatever. I’m gonna go now.”

Itachi nods, and Sasuke can return to the safety of his room.

Or rather, that’s what he _thinks_ , because when he opens the door, ready to complain about messing brothers, Naruto is sitting on the floor unashamed as he lifts his head from _Junjou Romantica_ volume one.

“Oh, uh, welcome back!” Naruto’s cheeks are tinted slightly red, but he doesn’t bother closing the manga he’s holding. “I didn’t know you’re into manga.”

 _‘Manga’ he says,_ Sasuke has time to think before reality hits him. Fuck. No, make that double-fuck.

“Just… don’t read that one, please.”

Maybe, if Sasuke is very lucky, Naruto hasn’t picked up the other two he brought here yet. And he certainly doesn’t need to know about the box he’s still got back at the old house. Itachi getting a paypal account was starting to feel like a bad idea, in hindsight.

“Oh, um…” Naruto looks embarrassed, looking down at the book and then closing it and Sasuke cringes as the cover comes into blatant display. “I was gonna ask if I could borrow it.”

When Sasuke stares at him, shocked but keeping his face neutral, Naruto blushes harder and rubs his nose.

“I mean, I already read the other two but I never tried this one. Haku keeps telling me the story is a bit silly so I never bothered, but if you like it, maybe it’s good?”

Sasuke would much rather go back into the kitchen and confess to Itachi that last night, he’d dreamt of Naruto and him going to eat ramen and then Naruto would ditch his family dinner and they’d run off for some steamy alone time, as compared to talking to Naruto about his yaoi manga.

“You’ve… read the other two?”

“Yeah! I mean, maybe it’s weird to talk about this haha…”

There’s an awkward silence between them, and Sasuke wants to sink through the floor and then come back when Naruto’s long gone and then he’d call his dad and tell him to burn a certain box to remove any evidence whatsoever.

Sasuke wants to tell Naruto to forget about it completely. He also wants to tell Naruto that no, he shouldn’t borrow that particular book because he has _better_ series to recommend, and Naruto really shouldn’t find out that Sasuke secretly likes this particular one. Then again, the other two are the first volumes of _Ten_ _Count_ and _Honto Yajuu_ so maybe Naruto won’t really be bothered by it.

“Yeah I’ll just… put it… back…” Naruto moves to place the manga on the shelf again, and Sasuke surprises himself by responding.

“No, it’s okay.”

They stare at each other, and the knowledge that they are now fully aware of each other’s porn preferences lies heavy between them. This is something Sasuke is unprepared for in so many ways that it’s all he can do to force himself not to break eye contact.

“So now you know my secret,” Naruto tries to joke, but Sasuke merely blinks at him.

“What secret?”

“Um, me liking this stuff? Haku is the only other person who knows… well actually it’s their fault completely for showing it to me!”

“Oh,” Sasuke says, having no idea what else to say. “Itachi’s the only one who knows that I…”

Suddenly Naruto gets up, pushing one hand down a pocket, the other tapping the manga against his chin.

 _Oh god_ , Sasuke thinks, feeling slightly faint.

“Let’s just pick a movie,” Naruto says decisively, and Sasuke is so infinitely grateful that Naruto knows how to make things return to normal that he can feel his shoulders sag in relief.

“Yeah,” he agrees, heading over to his computer, wincing inwardly when Naruto walks up next to him and places the book on the desk.

He’s acutely aware, now more than ever, of the fact that there’s this tiny little _something_ between them that he isn’t sure what to do with yet. Sasuke might like the _idea_ of a relationship but…

“So, do we sit on the bed?”

Sasuke nods, bringing the computer over after picking up a portable fan to put the computer on so it doesn’t overheat on the mattress.

He’s always been good at ignoring things, so why stop now? Gingerly getting into position on the bed, he ignores Naruto’s knee brushing his as the other boy settles next to him. Turning on the laptop, he ignores the fact that Naruto’s thick, yellow sweater looks very cozy and that his chest looks very inviting to lean on.

Yes, he can do this. Deep breaths. Don’t accidentally open the porn folder. Deep breaths.

He opens the correct movie folder eventually, and Naruto pokes at the screen.

“Ooh, that one’s good.”

“Don’t touch the screen, moron,” Sasuke mutters, swatting his finger away, completely unable to ignore how their hands brush.

So he failed step one already. This was going to be one _very_ long movie session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this. It's kind of weird to write it in small parts and then put them all together, but I think it works out fine. Next chapter is going to be only one tumblr part (part 9) and it will consist of Naruto's birthday party! Look forward to it! Though it might take a while bc I have an exam coming up and so many other things to write, as usual... ahem. 
> 
> Also, I'm really happy to see this fic getting so much love already, I definitely enjoy writing it and it feels great that you're enjoying it. Lots of love for every one of you!!


	3. Third time's the awkward charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so, it's been a while, but look! A new chapter! 
> 
> Honestly, I've been a little doubtful over this story, not sure of how to proceed with it. But there'll be a couple chapters more, nothing long, and I'll just have to wait and see what you think of it. This chapter's just awkward fluff though.

 “Naruto, stop pacing. You look ridiculous.”

Ignoring his cousin, Naruto continues to walk back and forth inside his living room. This isn’t pacing, is it? What’s the definition of pacing anyway… clearly not what he’s doing at the moment.

 “Give him a break,” Haku says, and Naruto is just about to send them a thankful look when he realizes that he’s being laughed at.

Sure enough, Haku is grinning at him from their spot in an arm chair, and Naruto ignores them in favor of glaring at his snickering cousin instead.

“ _You_ look ridiculous,” he shoots back, stopping for a couple of seconds to make sure his glare has effect.

She’s kneeling on the couch, leaning over the back with her chin in one hand, staring back through her black-rimmed glasses. Her grin matches Haku’s, and he glances over at Sakura and Gaara to see if they’re also making fun of him.

Damn it, he never should have told them that he’s nervous about Sasuke coming over!

“I’m sure everything will be fine,” Gaara tells him soothingly. He’s next to Karin, his red hair a shade darker than hers. And shorter, too. “Just don’t let him sit next to Karin.”

An annoyed complaint leaves Karin’s mouth before she smacks Gaara on the arm, but he only shrugs. Knowing Gaara, he didn’t even mean it as a joke, and rather as friendly advice. Silently, Naruto agrees with him, but he wouldn’t dare risk Karin directing her anger towards him.

“Seriously though, what are you even nervous for? You two are already friends, he’s friends with me, too, and it’s not like anyone here knows how to behave anyway so it’s already too late to make a good impression.”

Everyone stares at Sakura, as she sits on the floor painting her nails with a concentrated frown on her face.

“What?” she adds, noticing their stares, carefully dipping the brush in the bottle again. Naruto has always admired how she manages to get the polish perfectly even on both hands. “He’s the one who should be nervous about making an impression, anyway.”

“No,” slips out of Naruto’s mouth before he can stop himself, and he curses mentally before resuming his pacing, hoping no one noticed.

“Oh,” Haku says, and Naruto’s steps become stiffer.

This was a terrible idea. What the hell was he thinking, bringing his crush to meet all his friends at the same time?! They’re all going to find out, and he’ll never hear the end of their teasing.

“Oh? What do you mean oh- _ooh_.” A sly smile forms on Karin’s glossy lips, and Naruto feels a shiver of fear run down his spine. “Baby’s got his first crush!” she coos, clapping her hands together in delight.

“Are you sure it’s his first?” Haku comments in an amused tone, but quickly bites their lips when Naruto sends a murderous look their way.

“You have a crush on him?” Sakura asks, looking a little put out.

So maybe Naruto’s suspicion was correct and she is a bit interested in Sasuke.

“No I don’t,” he disagrees, crossing his arms defensively, but the looks on their faces tell him it’s already too late. “ _Please_ don’t tease me while he’s here, okay?” he begs, but Gaara is the only one giving him a sympathetic look.                       

“No promises,” Karin replies in a sing-song voice, rolling off the couch with a squeal when he takes a few threatening steps towards her. “Like you haven’t teased _me_!”

Technically she’s right, but that doesn’t make Naruto feel better. Sure, he knows Sasuke probably likes guys, which means he’s got a shot, but that somehow just makes it worse. For his nerves, that is. Simply being friends with Sasuke is also great though, which is why he doesn’t want his friends making Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

“I mean it,” he tells them, boring his eyes into each and every one of them to make sure they understand he’s serious. “You can tease me later if you want but just, just be nice okay?”

Haku nods slowly, but Karin huffs in disappointment while Sakura rolls her eyes.

“Just tell us to leave if you want to be alone,” Gaara says with a perfectly straight face, and if he wasn’t such a good childhood friend and Naruto didn’t know he doesn’t mean it like that, he might have done worse than groan into his hands as the others start cackling with laughter.

This was going to be a long night.

xxx

As Sasuke rides his bike towards Naruto’s house, he tries to ignore that there are two gifts inside the small plastic bag dangling from the handle rather than one. The larger one is what he bought together with Sakura, after two gruesome hours of searching. The smaller one is something he found today, while out shopping with his mother. He hopes Naruto won’t figure out what it cost because he’d be too embarrassed to ever let him wear it. Though, he hasn’t bought gifts for anyone besides his closest family for years, so he thinks he’s more than saved up for it.

Still, his cheeks heat up at the mere thought of Naruto opening it. There’s no way he’s giving it to him while the others are watching.

He’s much more nervous about the gifts than he is about meeting Naruto’s friends. There’s so much Naruto has told him about them that he feels like he knows them, and he’s already met Sakura. Actually, he’s looking forward to getting to know a few more people. Not that he has any huge needs to socialize, but having a few people around him who care and also didn’t see him grow up is kind of nice to think about.

He also hopes he hasn’t dressed up too much. His mother was just way too excited at the prospect of him making friends and going to a birthday party that she dragged him shopping, something that is tolerable at best and definitely not appreciated two times in one week. He drew the line at shoes, but both the jeans and the stylishly knitted dark grey cardigan are brand new. Underneath it he’s got a simple white t-shirt, and while his mother assured him he looks _dashing_ , he can only dream of Naruto getting the same sparkles in his eyes as she did.

Hopefully Sakura won’t be the one with the sparkles.

The wind is chilly against his face as he speeds on, sometimes stopping to check the gps on his phone for the correct way. It would be great if he could go to Naruto’s house so much in the future that the roads and turns become natural to him, though it would have been nicer if they lived in the same direction from school, not opposite. In the best case scenario, Naruto will pull him aside so that they’re alone, and Sasuke can give him his present, and Naruto will be so happy that he confesses his feelings and they live happily ever after.

 _Imaginary scenarios are so nice_ , he thinks and sighs to himself. Of course, in these scenarios Sasuke has no inhibitions about relationships, and nothing to worry about. It’s all good in theory, but reality is something he’s much more apprehensive about. Sure, Naruto seems great, and sure, he already knows he’s trans, but knowing and having no issues with it in a relationship are two different things, and Sasuke doesn’t think he’s known Naruto long enough to trust him with that.

So, with another sigh, he resigns himself to pining. It’s safer that way. Not to mention he’s happy enough just having a good friend like Naruto. Fewer things can go wrong if they’re only friends.

Even so he can’t help the nervous fluttering in his stomach as he rings the doorbell, clutching the plastic bag in his hand. The smaller gift he hid in a pocket, all too aware of the little bump it creates on his thigh. Running footsteps alert him that he will soon be face to face with Naruto again, and his heart does a little skip when the door is thrown open to reveal an eager blond grinning wide at him.

“Hey!” Naruto exclaims, a bit too loud but Sasuke doesn’t care.

“Happy birthday,” he forces out, holding the bag out in front of him stiffly.

Naruto peeks curiously into it once he’s accepted it, then looks back up at Sasuke with another smile.

“Come on in!” he says, and steps back to allow Sasuke inside the yellow townhouse.

The inside looks very homely, with postcards and pictures on the left wall and a mess of coats on the hangers to the right.

“Everyone’s in the living room,” Naruto tells him, as he waits for Sasuke to take off his shoes and jacket.

“I’m the last to arrive?”

Naruto nods, and Sasuke wonders if he should have gotten here earlier. It’s only five minutes past six though, which was when Naruto told him to show up.

“It’s fine, the others just don’t listen when I say I’m not ready yet. I had to clean like, the _whole_ house! It was awful.”

“I thought you’d already cleaned it for your relatives?” Sasuke asks, and manages to make it come out teasing even though there’s a nervous lump in his throat because he’s ready to go over to the others but Naruto hasn’t moved yet.

Naruto groans, giving him a look that says he’s clearly suffered.

“Yes, but it got messy _again_. No one in this house is good at cleaning so… it kinda piles up I guess.”

Sasuke quirks his lips as Naruto blushes slightly, rubbing his neck. Then Naruto blinks as if suddenly realizing Sasuke’s shoes are off and his jacket neatly hung up, and he laughs a little and turns swiftly to show him to the living room.

“If they say anything weird, just ignore them. They’re all pretty crazy,” he babbles as Sasuke follows, but there’s no time for him to reply since another voice yells at them.

“I heard that!”

“Well you know it’s true, Karin!” Naruto yells back as they round the corner, revealing a rather small but cozy living room.

The girl that is apparently Karin – not that it was hard to guess – puffs her cheeks at Naruto. She’s leaning over the back of the couch and stretches a hand out to smack her cousin when he walks past, which earns her a noise of protest.

“I told you to be nice!” Naruto hisses, then looks around the room for a place to sit.

“To Sasuke, yeah!” Karin retaliates, and Naruto sends her a glare in warning.

It makes Sasuke wonder just what Naruto has told them about him.

“You can sit over there,” Naruto says to him, ignoring Karin apparently. He’s pointing at an empty armchair next to Sakura, who’s on the floor waving at him.

“Hi!” she says as he walks over to sit, slightly disappointed he can’t sit next to Naruto but quickly squashing the feeling.

“Hey,” he replies, getting comfortable and finally daring to look at the other two occupants in the room.

“Well that’s Karin, obviously,” Naruto starts his introduction with, sinking down into a blaringly orange beanbag opposite of Sasuke. “And this is Haku, and that’s Gaara.”

Sasuke nods at them, not sure of what to say. They both look slightly intimidating, Gaara with his bright red hair and thick eyeliner, and Haku with their prettily flowing hair and expensive-looking clothes.

“I like your hair,” Haku muses, and Sasuke can’t help but feel embarrassed because that certainly wasn’t what he expected to hear.

It’s not like he’s done anything special with it, anyway. It’s just the usual spikes in the back and longer bangs framing his face.

“Um, thanks.”

“What, what about _my_ hair!” Sakura complains, pouting when Haku rolls their eyes. “I spent like an hour on it, okay? The least you could do is notice.”

Looking at Sakura, Sasuke can see that she must have put in a lot of effort in her appearance. Her usually straight hair is curled, and she’s wearing a pretty blouse and skirt.

“And just who did you dress up for, the pizza?” Haku teases, chuckling when Sakura gives them the finger.

“We were supposed to be nice to Sasuke,” Gaara comments, looking calm but there’s amusement twinkling in his eyes, and Sasuke thinks that they don’t seem like bad people.

Karin joins into their banter, and Sasuke watches quietly as they effectively rile each other up though no one gets angry. It’s relaxing, in a way, that they all seem so comfortable with each other. He catches Naruto staring at him, and quickly averts his eyes. He still hasn’t decided if he’s going to give him that extra gift or not.

Naruto tries in vain to make them quiet down, and doesn’t succeed until he starts jumping up and down in front of the TV stand, waving his phone around and shouting that if they don’t shut up they won’t get any pizza.

“Does anyone want to share with me?” Karin asks as Naruto tries to write down what everyone wants.

“I could share,” Sasuke offers, and gets a wide grin in return.

“Oh, but I thought Naruto might want to share with you,” she says with an impish glance towards her cousin, who turns bright red.

“What the fuck, Karin!” he grumbles, glancing at Sasuke and there’s no helping the wild thoughts rushing through Sasuke’s brain then.

Just what was that supposed to mean? Karin was definitely teasing Naruto, and judging by his reaction it worked. Sasuke rubs his suddenly sweaty palms against his jeans and waits for someone to decide whether or not he will be sharing with Karin or Naruto.

He ends up sharing with Gaara, because they are the only ones who want mushrooms on their pizza. After stuffing their faces with food, they play a few rounds of singstar. Naruto is surprisingly good at singing, and even Sasuke dares to join in a couple of times. Haku is the one who keeps beating everyone else, though, taunting the birthday boy for his losses until Naruto childishly decides it’s time to open gifts instead.

Sasuke is nervous. Sure, he already knows what all the others are giving Naruto, but even so he can’t help but shift awkwardly as they gather around the kitchen table where Naruto has dumped all his gifts.

“Mine first!” Karin yells, practically shoving it in Naruto’s face.

He kinda likes Karin, she’s a bit like Naruto but more demanding. It might also have something to do with the fact that when she beat him while singing _Rhapsody in rock_ she claimed it was because she’s a raging lesbian and thus wasn’t distracted by his pretty face. Naruto got an interesting shade of red at that.

“Whoa, what the fuck?!”

Sasuke’s eyebrows shoot up as he sees the (almost) scarily thick dildo Naruto uncovers from Karin’s sloppily wrapped box.

“You told me you’d bought juggling balls!” Sakura says indignantly as Karin cackles with glee.

“Oh, it’s got balls alright!” Karin wheezes out, and Sasuke bites his lips to prevent a grin at Naruto’s mortified expression.

“What am I supposed to do with this?!” he squawks, blushing furiously, and Karin topples to the floor in another burst of laughter.

“Well, you see Naruto, you’ll need quite a lot of lube, and then-“

Naruto swats at Haku’s leering face, returning the dildo to its innocent-looking cardboard box with as much dignity as he can muster.

“Haku if you bought me a butt plug to match it I’ll never speak to you again,” he threatens, shaking the square package given to him with suspicion.

“Would I do that?” Haku asks innocently, pointedly ignoring the look of disbelief Naruto sends their way.

It’s a collector’s box of some comedy series Sasuke’s never heard of, like Sakura told him, and Naruto visibly relaxes. Still, he might have opened to check the discs inside if they weren’t still in their original plastic wrapper.

“Oh come on, it was funny! You’re seventeen not twelve, and one day you’re going to thank me,” Karin tries to convince her cousin once she’s calmed down long enough to catch her breath, but Naruto pretends he can’t hear her, only muttering something about how he shouldn’t have invited her.

Sasuke has to admit that despite feeling slightly awkward about Karin’s gift, he’s definitely enjoying himself. Everyone is being really nice to him, accepting him into their little friend group without question, even though he doesn’t talk a lot. Though, Naruto, Karin, and Sakura certainly talk enough for the lot of them.

“I think I’ll open Sasuke’s now, should be safe at least,” Naruto says, and Sasuke instantly tenses up.

It _is_ a perfectly safe gift, but even so there’s a momentary flash of panic rushing through him as Naruto hesitantly smiles at him. Pushing his hands down his pockets to keep them from fidgeting, he attempts a casual pose while Naruto carefully opens the gift. Sasuke takes note that it’s certainly with more care than he opened Karin’s and Haku’s gifts…

“Awesome!” Naruto exclaims, holding up the two video games Sasuke got him. “I’ve been looking for these!”

“Yeah, I remember you talking about them…”

Actually, Naruto had complained very loudly over only having a Playstation 2 console, his parents never seeming to get the hint that he’d love a newer one. Still, that meant games were cheaper, if less easy to find, and Sasuke had lucked out when he and Sakura went through the game stores in a shopping mall they’d ended up in.

“I hope they work,” he adds, but Naruto is smiling brightly and seems quite happy with the gift.

Able to breathe easier now that his present has been opened, Sasuke silently watches Naruto receive the orange hoodie from Sakura that he immediately puts on, and a gift card from Gaara. After a few more rounds of joking, Naruto declares that they’re going to try out the new games now, ushering everyone back to the living room.

“Didn’t know you were that eager to get your ass kicked again,” Haku teases, but Naruto waves them off and orders Sasuke to take one controller while he takes the other, immersing himself in the fighting game.

Sasuke mostly just smashes different buttons, which works surprisingly well sometimes. He usually prefers playing computer games instead, and strategy ones rather than this type of one on one battle.

It’s inevitable that he loses, but he doesn’t mind because there’s been easy banter between them as they played. Still, it’s with slight reluctance that he hands the controller over to Sakura who’s next in line to try her luck. He’s less reluctant when he realizes that the only free spot is on Naruto’s other side on the couch, and so he sinks down on the cushions trying to be inconspicuous about it.

He spends more time watching the expressions on Naruto’s face than the TV screen, cursing to himself when he realizes what he’s been doing. Not that anyone seems to notice, they’re all busy watching the fights or talking to each other. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Sasuke makes himself comfortable, unable to suppress a small blush when Naruto shifts in his spot and their thighs brush nicely.

Maybe he should just go home because this is getting ridiculous.

“Hey, Sasuke?”  He almost jumps when Sakura’s hands land on either side of his head on the back of the couch, not having noticed her give her spot to Gaara and sneaking up behind him. “Mind helping me get the ice cream and bowls?”

“Um, sure,” he says, following her into kitchen, oblivious to Naruto craning his neck to look at them walk off.

He gathers up the bowls from a cupboard she points at, patiently waiting as she searches the fridge. He’s a little peeved he had to leave his nice seat on the couch, wondering why Sakura didn’t ask someone else. Maybe she is just being nice and wants him to feel less like a new guest and more like a regular visitor.

“I told you there was no need to feel worried about the gift,” she says as she returns from her ice cream hunting, placing two big plastic containers on the table.

Sasuke wonders how they’re supposed to eat all that. In October, no less.

“I wasn’t really worried,” he replies, shrugging as he leans against the counter.

And it’s true, because the gift he’s _actually_ worried about rests inside a pocket, unopened as of yet. She smiles encouragingly at him, taking out spoons from a drawer, but Sasuke gets the impression she’s stalling and suddenly everything feels a lot more awkward.

“It was fun to go shopping, though,” she says, tucking a strand of hair behind an ear. “We should do it again sometime.”

Sasuke’s eyebrows rise up at that, his eyes narrowing as he contemplates whether or not that was simply a polite sentence or meant more seriously. Judging by her refusal to look at him, he guesses it’s a roundabout invitation to a date.

“I’m gay,” he blurts out, and Sakura immediately flushes, knocking over the roll of paper standing on the table.

“I- yeah, umm, I didn’t,” she stammers out, flustered as she puts it back, and Sasuke feels embarrassed over being so blunt.

He just doesn’t want her to get the wrong idea.

“But, umm, thanks for the help,” he adds lamely, wishing he could just sink through the floor and disappear.

“Sure, no problem,” Sakura replies with a smile, having composed herself again and lifting up the ice cream. “Let’s go deliver these, huh?”

They return to the living room just as Naruto loses terribly to Gaara, though he doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. Instead he turns around, face lighting up at the sight of dessert. He eagerly scoops up a mountain of it, sucking on his spoon in bliss. Then he sneaks a glance at Sakura that Sasuke doesn’t miss, before he almost hits Sasuke with the spoon.

“You haven’t seen my room yet, have you?” he asks, and of course Sasuke shakes his head because it’s true that he hasn’t.

He just doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle seeing it so soon.

“Oooh…” It’s Karin, fluttering her eyelashes at Naruto with a grin that speaks volumes of just _what_ she thinks Naruto is suggesting.

Sasuke wants to sink through the floor again.

“Shut up!” Naruto growls, glaring daggers at her, then at Haku when he can hear snickering. “I was just thinking this was a good opportunity since everyone’s just gonna eat anyway.”

“Sure, sure,” Haku says, waving at them with their spoon. “Don’t mind us.”

Is it just Sasuke, or does it feel like the room is suddenly _much_ warmer? Because he’s kinda sweating now, and the ice cream isn’t helping it one bit. He’s sort of hoping Naruto will decide against it, and stay with the others.

No such luck however, because Naruto only sticks his nose in the air and motions for Sasuke to follow him.

He tries to distract himself by eating as they climb the stairs, but he can feel his fingers tremble a tiny bit as they near a closed door with brightly colored letters spelling Naruto’s name. They were probably put there when he was a kid.

“Well, here it is!” Naruto says proudly, closing the door behind them for absolutely no logical reason Sasuke can think of. “Bet you’re not surprised about the orange…”

No, Sasuke can’t say he is. The walls are orange, the bed sheets are orange, even the desk has an orange surface.

“I’m surprised there isn’t even _more_ orange,” he comments, and Naruto snorts.

“Mom refused to let me paint the ceiling and floor,” he admits, letting out a sheepish laugh. “I guess it would have been a bit much.”

Naruto sits down on his bed, and Sasuke remembers that he said something about not being allowed to eat on it. He doesn’t say anything about it though, placing himself on Naruto’s desk chair and quietly eating some more ice cream.

“So, um,” Naruto starts, and Sasuke can’t help but squirm a bit. “What did you and Sakura talk about?”

Sasuke blinks in surprise, even more embarrassed now.

“Oh, nothing, just…”

“Yeah? Because she looked kinda weird when you came back.”

Naruto isn’t looking at him, eyes trained on a poster with a close up of one of those poisonous frogs. Stirring his melting ice cream with the spoon, Sasuke wonders what he should say. He’d thought they seemed pretty neutral when they returned.

“Huh. Well, I guess I told her that I’m gay.”

Blue eyes widen, and Sasuke supposes it’s not exactly the kind of thing that just ‘comes up’ during a two minute conversation. Or maybe he was just surprised at the revelation, though he thinks he shouldn’t be.

“Oh. Ehm, okay.”

Naruto looks like he wants to say more, but Sasuke’s happy he doesn’t. Instead they both concentrate on their melting dessert, trying to ignore the awkwardness that fills the room.

“So you’re not-“ Naruto breaks the silence with, unexpectedly, gnawing on his lower lip as he pauses. “I mean, you’re not interested in her, then?”

No matter how he fights it, there’s no way he can stop the heat from invading his cheeks. Why does it have to be so damn awkward?!

“I’m not,” he mumbles, with an added shake of the head for emphasis. “I’m not really the dating type,” he adds, scared that Naruto will ask him out.

Not that he wouldn’t want him to. He just wouldn’t know what to _do_ , and all the same his heart flutters pathetically inside his chest, as if urging Naruto on. Clenching his fingers around bowl and spoon, he stares down at his lap and waits for Naruto’s reply.

“Oh, umm, well that’s good,” Naruto mumbles, then apparently panics and almost drops his spoon. “I mean! Not that it’s good you don’t date! I mean no, uh, it’s good you don’t like her but like I bet you’d be great at dating or, aah I don’t know what I’m saying anymore…”

Sasuke doesn’t dare to look at him, wishing he could think of something, _anything_ , to break the tension with. Then he feels it, the little package hidden in his pockets, rubbing against his leg.

“I have another gift for you!” he blurts out, immediately regretting it because _oh god_ , giving him something like that just after Naruto said stuff like that and-

“Really?” Naruto’s voice is slightly breathless, face still burning and ice cream forgotten.

For a second, Sasuke has the idea that he could give Naruto a kiss. It sort of feels like Naruto is half hoping for one, what with the large eyes and nervous wetting of lips. This is the point when a hole in the floor would be _really_ convenient.

Not that he’d appreciate landing on Naruto’s friends below them.

“It’s, um, nothing much, I just saw it this morning and kinda thought of you, so…”

He digs around in his pocket, pulling out the wrinkled wrapper. He found it in a hurry after getting home, refusing to admit to the cashier that he bought the damn thing as a gift. Maybe he shouldn’t have. No, he _really_ shouldn’t have, but there’s no turning back now as he hands it over, Naruto eyeing it curiously for a couple of seconds before hesitantly starting to work on the dark blue paper.

Sasuke barely breathes during the moment it takes for Naruto to unwrap it, the rustling noise too loud in his ears. What if Naruto doesn’t like it? What if he _hates_ it? Or even worse, what if he takes it absolutely in the wrong way and thinks Sasuke’s confessing to him or something?!

Heart pounding, Sasuke stares at Naruto, who stares down at the gift, and the whole universe seems to hold its breath before Naruto lifts the necklace up to look at it properly.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispers, and pride is the only thing keeping Sasuke from bolting out the door.

Sasuke nods uncertainly, frozen in his spot, swallowing hard as Naruto unclasps it and slowly puts it on. It fits perfectly, hanging mid-chest as if made for him. Flanked by two tiny, round pieces of silver is a crystal, almost grey in the lamplight but Sasuke knows it’s closer to a slightly greenish blue. He didn’t bother to ask for the color’s name in the store, satisfied with the fact that it would match Naruto’s eyes.

And it does. Now that he sees it on Naruto, he can’t help but think that it really looks like the kind of thing you’d give your significant other, or perhaps someone who loves crystals like that.

“Thank you,” Naruto tells him, voice still quiet even if he’s not whispering anymore, and the look they share manages to inspire shivers warm enough to curl his toes.

Definitely a bad idea.

The worst part? He can’t stop staring into Naruto’s eyes, sucked into them like caught in a whirlpool. He should look away, but he can’t, and Naruto doesn’t seem eager to break eye contact either.

So he sits there, barely daring to blink, because what if Naruto moves during the millisecond he’s got his eyes closed? He draws in shallow breaths, lips parted in anticipation, but he doesn’t know for _what_ , only that he’s waiting and that his entire body feels like needles are prickling him all over.

Then Naruto opens his mouth, takes a deep breath, and-

“ _Narutooooo!”_

Karin’s shout breaks the atmosphere, returning things to a semblance of normality, though Sasuke feels as if he just ran a marathon.

“What?!” Naruto shouts back, stalking over to slam the door open and repeat his question when there’s no answer.

“Stop making out and come down here, we’re getting bored!” she yells, the sound of her voice no longer muffled with the door open.

Garbled noises fight to exit Naruto’s mouth, and Sasuke pretends he’s a piece of furniture, trying his best to melt into his surroundings.

“God dammit,” Naruto mutters, then catches himself and sends a nervous look in Sasuke’s direction. “Sorry, I know she can be a bit…”

“Overbearing?” Sasuke suggests, poking at the mushy substance in his bowl as Naruto’s constipated laughter attempts to break through the awkward block of ice in the room.

“Yeah, I was gonna go for fucked up, but that works too. So, ehm, should we go back to the others?”

Sasuke hesitates, for all of one frightening second that his libido tries to convince him to say no.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, getting up and grabbing Naruto’s bowl from the desk as well before making his way over to the door.

He feels a little lightheaded, wondering if something somehow changed between them inside Naruto’s room. The look Naruto gives him as he passes is difficult to interpret, as if he’s trying to hide whatever emotions are swirling underneath the surface.

Sasuke prays the others won’t misinterpret things, though he isn’t entirely sure what would be the correct interpretation, either.

xxx

Naruto is screaming. On the inside, that is. It’d be pretty weird if he just started screaming out loud. The thought makes him snicker a bit until he remembers he’s supposed to be screaming, because what the _hell_ was that up in his room?! First, it felt like he’d been building up to a confession, which he _so_ wasn’t, and then Sasuke had shoved that gift at him that was like, what the _hell_. Since when did Naruto deserve a gift like that?!

Laughing at some joke he hadn’t really registered, Naruto stopped his hand on the way towards the necklace, having hidden it underneath his t-shirt. Somehow, it felt like something he didn’t want the others to see, a secret of sorts between him and Sasuke.

After all, Sasuke had clearly been waiting until they were alone to give it to him, so it had to be special, right? He is trying hard not to think too much into it, but the unfamiliar weight on his neck pushes his thoughts into a mishmash of confused ideas and questions. Was it just a friends thing? Did it mean something more, or something else entirely? It’s all he can do not to rip his hair out trying to come up with a good reason for Sasuke to give it to him.

And Sasuke said he isn’t the dating type, which serves to confuse Naruto even more. It indicates that it was meant as a friends thing, but on the other hand, that staring into each other’s eyes they’d done is clearly not the kind of thing you do with a friend. A rather _new_ friend, too.

If that had been a scene in a yaoi manga, Naruto would have probably chanted at the characters to just get on with it and kiss, but in manga you already know they’re gonna end up together, it’s obvious. This, however, is _real life_ , which is decidedly less obvious and with much more severe consequences.

Disguising a sigh as a cough, he suggests they turn on a movie, because then he won’t need to do much besides sitting down and commenting now and then. There’s a small argument over which one to pick until they finally settle for one of Naruto’s favorites, and Haku returns from the kitchen with bowls of popcorn. He sits down in his beanbag, wishing Sasuke would offer to share it with him and immediately kicking himself mentally for the thought. They are _friends_. F-R-I-E-N-D-S, yes, nothing else, though sometimes he cuddles with friends…

Brushing the treacherous thought away, he overeats on popcorn and focuses on making loud, obnoxious comments, pretending he doesn’t care that Sasuke’s on the couch between Karin and Gaara, looking as relaxed as ever.

Maybe tomorrow he can invite Sasuke for a movie night, just the two of them…

But what if it’s just as awkward between them tomorrow? What if Sasuke wants to put some distance between them because he thinks Naruto only wants to date him and doesn’t care about him as a friend? He wishes he had the guts to ask, and that he wouldn’t care about being rejected.

It’s a good thing this is one of his favorite movies because he starts spending more time watching Sasuke than the screen, only making sure to throw in a comment now and then. At least his new friend seems to enjoy himself, the smile he gives at particularly funny parts doing strange things to Naruto’s stomach.

Well fuck, he’s got it bad, hasn’t he?

Letting out a sigh he resigns himself to spending the night suffering, trying to figure out his feelings as well as Sasuke’s. He hopes his friends will leave so late that he’ll be tired enough to fall asleep the moment his head hits the pillow.

Sadly they all decide to go shortly after midnight, even though Naruto calls them weak. Haku’s got work, Sakura has practice, and Gaara doesn’t care much for Naruto’s taste in movies. Karin has a curfew, though at least she complains about it. As for Sasuke, well, he doesn’t really dare to ask him to stay because he _knows_ how the others are going to take that, and he thinks they’ve been embarrassed quite enough for one night.

Not to mention Sasuke might take it the wrong way. Sometimes it kind of sucked to be out about his sexuality, otherwise he could have played it off as nothing other than two bros hanging out. Sasuke’s far from the bro type, though, and Naruto wonders how hard he’d get hit if he ever tried to call him that.

Soon enough everyone’s gathered in the hallway, pushing at each other to find shoes and coats, saying their goodbyes with waves or hugs, or in Karin’s case with the secret handshake they developed around the age of nine.

It isn’t until they’re trooping off towards the street that Naruto realizes Sasuke isn’t among them. Butterflies trying to escape through his mouth he hurries back inside, finding the living room suspiciously empty. Again, in a yaoi manga, Sasuke would be waiting in his bedroom, half naked and ready to go.

In reality, Naruto hears the toilet flush and a minute later Sasuke emerges from the guest bathroom, heading for the hallway and looking surprised that everyone else is already gone.

“I guess it’s only natural that I’d arrive last and leave last, too,” Sasuke jokes as he pulls on his sneakers, taking his jacket from Naruto when he hands it to him.

“Heh, yeah, well they’re probably still outside,” Naruto replies, scratching his neck and flashing a brief smile.

Sasuke nods, pausing by the door, and Naruto feels a slight tinge of panic wondering what kind of goodbye was appropriate. A wave? A fist bump? Hug if he was lucky?

“Um, thanks for inviting me,” Sasuke says, grabbing the handle to open the door.

“Thanks for coming!” Naruto hurries to tell him, taking a few steps closer though Sasuke hasn’t opened the door yet, which means they’re standing kind of close to each other now. “And, really, thanks for the necklace. And the games! You should come over and play them tomorrow!”

He bites his lip, avoiding Sasuke’s gaze. Wow, desperate much? When he peeks up at the other, he’s greeted with a shy smile and a nod, and instantly he brightens up.

“See you tomorrow, then,” Sasuke hesitantly says, finally turning the handle to let in the chilly air.

“Yeah! Anytime’s fine! Well not too early but, uh, yeah whenever.”

“I’m guessing too early is anytime before noon, huh?” Sasuke teases him, and it’s a relief to feel like things are not as awkward as he feared they would be.

“Heh, you know me!” he grins, following Sasuke to the threshold when the dark-haired boy moves outside. “Just text me to check if I’m up.”

“Alright.”

Another pause, and Naruto starts feeling nervous again, wondering if that’s his cue to go for a hug or if there’s something he’s supposed to say but forgot. Maybe Sasuke is just as bad at saying goodbye as he is.

“Wow, it’s pretty cold,” he forces out just for something to fill the silence with, rubbing at the goose bumps forming on his arms, and Sasuke rolls his pretty eyes.

“Well, it’s October, obviously it’s gonna be cold at night.”

“Yeah yeah, at least I don’t need to be outside in it, unlike you poor bastards.”

Sasuke slaps his arm lightly, and Naruto has the strongest urge to pull him in for a hug. Fighting it down, he grins instead.

“Don’t get lost on the way.”

“Like I would,” Sasuke snorts, finally taking a few steps backwards to signal the okay for Naruto to go back inside soon.

“Hey, you’re new in town, it was a legit piece of advice!”

Sasuke shakes his head in reluctant amusement, pale face illuminated by the lamp above the front door, the light glittering in his eyes as he moves.

Yup, he’s got it _really bad._

“Well, see you tomorrow,” he says, voice soft, and Sasuke appears to contemplate him for a second before gracing him with a small smile.

“Goodnight, Naruto.”

“Good-“ He has to clear his throat before the words can come out properly. “Goodnight, Sasuke.”

He closes the door behind him after staring at Sasuke for a couple seconds too long, immediately sinking down to the floor with his back against the dark wood. _Smooth, Uzumaki_ , he tells himself, groaning as he buries his face in his hands. But hey, at least he’ll get to see Sasuke tomorrow! Or well, later today.

…yeah, as if that won’t be totally awkward. Maybe he should just leave the country. Hopefully his parents wouldn’t mind too much.

Heart still beating erratically against his ribs, he forces himself up to make a nice cup of tea and start another movie, giving up on sleep for the time being. Thankfully his parents won’t be back until around lunchtime, giving him plenty of time to feel angsty on his own.

He hopes Sasuke will text him early tomorrow.

xxx

Collecting his bike along the way, Sasuke barely holds back a shout of surprise as he’s attacked by three hungry wolves once he rounds the edge of the tall hedge outside Naruto’s front garden.

They’re apparently led by Karin, Sakura nowhere to see, Gaara decidedly less enthusiastic than the others.

“Soo, Sasuke,” Karin purrs as she closes in on him, glasses glinting underneath the streetlights. “You and my cousin, huh? I sure hope you won’t forget to make me honorary bridesmaid at the wedding.”

Incapable of forming words, Sasuke clenches his fingers around the bike’s handles, slowly walking backwards.

“Karin, you’re scaring him,” Haku sighs, giving Sasuke an apologetic look. “She won’t bite, promise.”

“Hard,” she adds, grinning when Haku slaps the back of her head. “Oh come on, you guys are curious too!”

“About what?” Sasuke asks, eyes narrowed as he’s gotten over his initial shock.

“Well about what you two were doing in Naruto’s room, of course!”

“We didn’t do anything,” he mutters, starting to feel cold in his relatively thin jacket and wishing they’d let him go already.

“You must have done _something_ ,” Karin insists, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. “Besides, we saw you talking by the door, you were so totally flirting with each other.”

“Just leave him alone, Karin,” Gaara tries, but she ignores him in favor of searching Sasuke’s face for some sign that he and Naruto had been getting frisky without her supervision.

“I’ll tell you a little secret,” she says, leaning closer to him and speaking behind her hand. “Naruto is a _sucker_ for romantic stuff. Give him those classic roses, take him for dinner and a movie, and he’s all yours.”

“Karin, are you trying to pimp out your cousin?” Haku asks, and Sasuke is _trying_ to keep a neutral face because her indignation is far too funny to let pass.

“I’m not pimping him out! I’m just trying to be a good friend here and get him laid!”

“Sure,” Haku sighs, Gaara rolling his eyes at Sasuke. “You know, I think you might have had a bit too much to drink-“

“I don’t drink, you idiot!”

“-fine, a bit too much sugar, so let’s all calmly go our separate ways, alright? I’m sure your dear cousin would appreciate that.”

“My ‘dear’ cousin is a wuss, I’m just looking out for his best interests,” Karin mutters in complaint, but allows herself to be led away by Haku who clearly enjoys the whole situation.

“Don’t mind her,” Gaara tells him, seemingly used to her antics. “She’s probably the one who really needs to get laid.”

“Ah,” Sasuke agrees, nodding at Gaara when he leaves with a small wave.

Weighing on his heels, Sasuke contemplates what to do now. The thought of going past those three right after they’d left doesn’t seem very appealing, and after checking his gps, he decides on a longer route instead.

Pedaling fast, he tries his best not to think about seeing Naruto the next day, but it’s difficult. There are still tingles breaking out randomly inside his body, and he ducks his head down with a smile at the thought that even Naruto’s cousin is eager to see them together.

That is, until he remembers they’re not supposed to get together at all.

“It’s those damned dream scenarios again,” he hisses to himself, gritting his teeth against the cold wind as he rolls freely down a hill.

But oh, how nice they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wonder what all those dream scenarios actually contain, huh? That said, I've decided that this story won't contain intercourse, but there will be some sexual stuff. If you're reading it for porn, well, I guess you kinda missed the theme of it lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things just keep getting more and more awkward haha.


	4. We were supposed to be over the awkward by now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed NaruSasu day and well, I've missed everything happening lately it feels like. All I do is work, go to school, sometimes do my homework, and do a shit ton of stuff with the horses. It's giving me an insight into what life is like for people who aren't obsessed with a pairing. 
> 
> Well, it would have if I didn't spend 24/7 thinking about them anyway. Gotta pass the time you know.
> 
> This chapter was supposed to include another scene but it got so long and I have such limited time to write that I didn't want to keep from updating any longer. Some of you may have read the first scene on tumblr already. I really like that this story is so sweet and simple and I have no plans to deviate from that, so if anyone's looking for any future drama then look elsewhere because this will stay sugary sweet from start to finish, just like the dinosaur cookies I'm eating to stay awake. I don't remember if I already stated that or not, lol.

Sasuke wakes up from Itachi sitting down on the side of his bed, bouncing a little from the force of it and angrily burying his face into the pillow.

“I know you’re awake,” Itachi sings, far too happy this early in the morning.

Wait, is it early? Sasuke hurries to check the alarm clock, relieved to see it’s not even ten. He wouldn’t want to oversleep and be late to meeting Naruto.

…which, when he thinks about it in a slightly more awake state, isn’t something he should be worried about because they’re _friends,_ and friends can totally sleep as long as they want on Sundays before meeting up to innocently play video games.

“I was talking to you,” Itachi complains, and Sasuke grunts in acknowledgment to his presence.

“I have better things to do,” he adds after the grunt, settling back underneath the covers.

Naruto probably wouldn’t be up for another two hours, which means he can sleep at least an hour longer.

“Dad’s coming home today.”

Instantly paying attention, Sasuke turns slightly to look up at his brother.

“He is? Since when?”

“He called last night, he managed to get a couple days off all of a sudden so he’ll come over in the afternoon.”

“Oh,” Sasuke says, and it must have sounded more hesitant than it should because Itachi frowns at him.

“Something wrong?”

“Uh, no, but I had plans…”

Itachi raises an eyebrow but Sasuke refuses to meet his eyes, clearing his throat and trying to appear inconspicuous. On the inside, he’s torn between excitement to see his dad again, and disappointment that his time with Naruto will have to be cut short.

“Well, he’ll be here around three,” Itachi tells him as he gets up, but instead of leaving he moves to sit on Sasuke’s desk.

 _Three_ , Sasuke thinks. _Three is early._

“Ah,” Itachi says with a smug grin, looking like he figured out where Sasuke is going and exactly why he wouldn’t want Itachi to know. “So, I’m guessing the party was fun yesterday?”

Sasuke grabs a decorative pillow and chucks it at his brother’s grin, knowing he’s already lost the battle.

“ _That_ fun, huh?”

“Stop making up weird things in your head,” Sasuke complains, groaning in frustration when Itachi only waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Boys?”

It’s his mother, peeking in through the open door and Itachi instantly moves from the desk to the chair. Ha, serves him right to get a disapproving look after everything he’s made Sasuke suffer for.

“Itachi, you didn’t wake Sasuke up, did you? He deserves some rest after last night’s party!” she scolds the older of them, and Sasuke sends a nasty little smile his way before showing his mother an appropriately tired face.

Itachi discreetly flips him off but holds back on the retorts until they’re alone again, which Sasuke is having none of.

“It’s okay mom, I’ll come down for breakfast,” he tells her with an angelic tone of voice, sitting up in bed and stretching a little in that way he knows she can’t help but find adorable.

“That’s nice,” she smiles, coming over to caress his cheek before turning to leave again.

Sasuke hurries to follow, only pausing to grab a pair of warm socks and send a victorious grin towards his sullen-faced brother.

“Tch, I’ll find out the details sooner or later,” Itachi mutters, but Sasuke only shrugs and trails after his mother like a little duckling, knowing Itachi will follow too in a couple of seconds.

He’ll text Naruto after breakfast and see if he’s awake or not. He just needs to make sure he doesn’t text _too_ early, because that would indicate Sasuke is very eager to meet –which he might be but that’s beside the point– and it’s better to keep things casual. Especially after last night…

That goodbye was just way too tense, not to mention he can’t believe Naruto actually asked him about Sakura! He hadn’t had the time to properly think about it, because on the way home he was too busy feeling cold and then he’d refused to remember it and somehow lucked out and fell asleep fast. Now, however, with nothing more pressing to do than pour himself some yogurt and cereal, his brain seems to decide that it is Time capital T to think about it.

Sasuke is not happy with that.

Mainly because last night seems to have been a theme night, consisting of him constantly ending up in embarrassing and awkward situations. He hopes Naruto was feeling embarrassed too, then at least he wouldn’t be alone with the feeling.

On the other hand, his gut is telling him that he is playing a dangerous game right now, thinking one thing and acting the opposite. Like, what the hell did Naruto think about him first saying he wasn’t the dating type but also gay and then giving him a necklace like that?! If only his mother hadn’t brought him shopping… Still, no one forced him to buy it, but he feels better if he blames it on someone else. Maybe he can blame it on that really romantic yaoi manga he read yesterday morning…

He should probably cut down on the reading.

“So what did Naruto think of the gift?” his mother asks, jolting him out of his thoughts.

He glances at Itachi, who is spreading butter on a sandwich as if it needs his full concentration. Glaring at him for good measure, Sasuke stirs his yogurt and makes a non-committal noise in the back of his throat.

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

Of course she had to ask. _Of course_.

“He liked it, I guess.”

“Necklace?” Itachi asks, fooling no one with his fake innocence.

Well, at least not fooling Sasuke.

“You should have seen it!” Mikoto gushes, waving the knife she’s cutting fruit with towards Sasuke with slightly alarming casualness. “It was so pretty, I’m sure Naruto loved it!”

Itachi’s lips twitch, and Sasuke swallows nervously. He wonders how he’s going to justify the gift to his brother, when he can’t even justify it to _himself_.

“Sounds nice,” is all Itachi says verbally, but his eyes speak volumes, and Sasuke busies himself with chewing.

Sasuke does _not_ have feelings and neither does Naruto and there wasn’t any weird tension yesterday or the past week and they’re _not_ going to hang out alone today and Sasuke is definitely most certainly _not_ so nervous he can’t even think about it without panicking-

Oh god. What is he going to _wear_?!

Suddenly chewing is incredibly difficult, his thoughts racing as he tries to decide what would be casual enough for hanging out with a friend but still not so casual Naruto will think he’s rude, and what if Naruto actually _does_ like him and makes a move or something?

Sasuke would die on the spot, for sure. No one’s ever liked him _back_ before, and he can feel his palms start to sweat just from thinking about it. Not that he likes Naruto. Definitely not. He’s just, just…

“Sasuke?”

He just barely manages to keep from jumping at the sound of his name, his mother watching him in concern.

“You were sitting with the spoon in front of your mouth for almost a minute, everything alright?”

No. Everything is not alright and Sasuke can feel his stomach churning at the thought of texting Naruto. It’s kind of good that his dad’s coming home today, then he’ll have a good excuse to go home early in case things become too overwhelming.

Trying to focus on breathing and eating, Sasuke is too wrapped up in his thoughts to even notice the look his mom and brother share, one faintly concerned, the other having much too fun at his expense.

“I’ll drive you to Naruto’s place later,” Itachi offers, but Sasuke doesn’t really register the words.

If he’d had, he could have at least spared himself _that_ torture.

xxx

Naruto wakes up to Sasuke’s text. He’s bleary-eyed but grinning brightly as he quickly types his reply that Sasuke is welcome whenever, blanching when the other gives him twenty minutes. He needs a shower and some nice clothes and to make sure his room is perfect and-

When the doorbell rings, Naruto freezes in the middle of brushing his teeth. There’s no way that was twenty minutes! Still he spits and rinses his teeth and runs to the door with his breath caught in his throat and there stands Sasuke, in all his glory, looking rather annoyed.

“Sorry you had to wait I was just-“

“It’s fine,” Sasuke waves him off, looking slightly embarrassed now. “Itachi drove me here and kept trying to be funny.”

“Oh,” Naruto deflates, feeling the adrenaline slowly leave his body and now his limbs are made of some kind of jelly instead. “Well, come on in.”

He waves at the car when Itachi honks the horn before driving off, Sasuke hunching his shoulders as if pretending it wasn’t for him as he slinks inside. When Naruto closes the door behind them, the sound feels ominous somehow. So, here they are. Alone. Well at least for another hour or so.

He stands quietly, waiting for Sasuke to take off his shoes and coat, a whiff of his shampoo reaching him as he turns to hang the coat up. It smells like coconuts, maybe, and he wants to ask but that’s just way too embarrassing. So he’s got limbs made of jelly and a distracted nose as he leads the way towards the living room, neither of them saying anything and it’s causing Naruto to sweat. He’s overreacting, definitely, and he takes a deep breath before turning to give Sasuke a wide grin like usual, sweeping his hand towards the TV.

“Remember this? It’s where I beat your ass last night,” he proudly proclaims, and Sasuke scoffs at him before sitting down and Naruto wants to touch him.

The thought startles him, and his grin falters as his stomach makes a panicky flop and he almost bolts for the safety of the bathroom. What the hell happened to _control_?! Was there some jerk sitting inside his head just stomping wildly on the control panel, making him think whatever dangerous thought that pops up? Because he’s pretty sure that Sasuke would freak out if he just reached out and _touched_ him.

 _Rewind and restart_ he thinks, turning it into a mantra as he gathers up the controllers and hands one over to Sasuke. Just because he spent last night dreaming up different scenarios of him (or better yet, Sasuke) confessing his feelings and them living happily ever after doesn’t mean it would work in reality. In fact, he’d probably jump out of his skin if Sasuke suddenly pushed him down and straddled him like he did in some of his nicer dreams…

He probably shouldn’t think about that. More importantly, something as simple as hugging or holding hands would most likely feel overwhelming if he ever dared to do it so when the hell did his brain go and decide that having wet dreams was a good idea anyway?!

“So which one are we starting with?” Sasuke asks and Naruto almost jumps at the sound of his voice, having spent the short time panicking by starting up the console and plugging in the controllers.

“Um, just hand me whichever,” he mumbles, not daring to look at Sasuke or the game he’s handed, simply putting it in and hoping for the best.

Wow, that didn’t sound good even inside his own head.

He settles on the couch and pretends to read the back of the game’s case while it loads, glancing at Sasuke who glances back at him and oh shit _oh shit._ He was perfectly fine yesterday so why can’t he act normal today?! Sasuke probably thinks he’s super weird. He stares hard at the text on the case, unseeingly at first but then he frowns, looking at the rating.

“Hey uh, Sasuke?”

“Hm?”

“Isn’t this game 18+? Did your parents help you buy it or something?”

Naruto hadn’t quite managed to convince his mom to buy the game that one time he actually found it, but now Sasuke is squirming uncomfortably in his seat, thumbing the controller nervously.

“No, I bought it,” he replies in a quiet voice, and it takes Naruto a couple of seconds to piece that information together, but once he does he lets out a gasp and points at Sasuke in shock.

“You’re _eighteen_?!” he exclaims, mouth gaping as Sasuke gives him a disapproving look but nods. “But why?”

“Because I was born a year earlier than you, dumbass,” Sasuke retorts, crossing his arms defensively.

“Well yeah I get that but, I mean, why are you…”

Sasuke sighs, tilting his head to give him a tired look, a look that makes Naruto want to crawl over there and run his fingers through his hair until he’s happy again.

“I’m a year behind,” he shrugs, but his shoulders are tense and too late Naruto realizes that this is probably a touchy subject and maybe he shouldn’t have asked.

“Oh,” he says, not sure what else to comment, the conversation coming to a stiff pause. He’s incredibly curious now but if Sasuke doesn’t feel like talking about it then he’s not gonna push him. “But hey! That means you could totally get your driver’s license!”

Raising an eyebrow at Naruto’s sudden excitement, probably to determine whether it is faked or not, Sasuke slowly relaxes a little and Naruto breathes a mental sigh of relief. The last thing he wants is for Sasuke to get upset with him.

“I already have my license,” Sasuke says and Naruto stares at him because he can’t _believe_ Sasuke kept something like this from him!

“ _What?!_ ” he screeches, flailing his arms and getting up on his knees on the sofa. “Sasuke you have a driver’s license and you can buy  18+ video games and you could even go out drinking if you wanted to and you didn’t tell me?!”

Sasuke thins his lips, huffing through his nose and staring down at his lap. It takes the edge off Naruto’s excitement and he sits down again, nervously trapping his hands between his thighs and waiting for Sasuke to say something. It takes a while, and Naruto has plenty of time to daydream about how pretty Sasuke’s lips are and how silky his hair looks.

“I don’t really feel like talking about the reason,” Sasuke mumbles, and Naruto blinks at him before nodding vigorously. “So I prefer it if no one knows.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Naruto hurries to promise, still waiting intently for anything else Sasuke would like to share. He knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help but feel a bit special to know this about Sasuke, and that Sasuke risked being found out just to get him his present. “But umm, what about Sakura? She was with you when you bought it, right?”

“Oh, yeah. She didn’t notice.”

Nodding slowly, Naruto waits a little more but Sasuke seems to be done talking, instead fiddling with the zipper to his dark hoodie, pulling it up and down in jerky movements. The game has loaded by now but Naruto pays it no mind, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he contemplates his next course of action. That Sasuke has a driver’s license is great news, though. This means Sasuke can drive them places. In fact, why doesn’t he make Sasuke drive him right now?

An excited grin forms on his face, not deterred in the least by Sasuke’s suspicious look.

“Let’s go for a drive!” he suggests, jumping up and down a little and hoping Sasuke will agree. “We can take my mom’s car!”

“That… really doesn’t sound like a good idea,” Sasuke deadpans, but Naruto jumps up and grabs Sasuke’s sleeve to pull him up as well.

“It’s a great idea! Come on, we’ll just go around the block!”

“Why do you even wanna do that?” Sasuke asks with a sigh, reluctant and all but digging his heels into the floor as Naruto drags him towards the hallway.

“Because! I want to see you drive!”

“Your mom will kill us,” is the muttered response but Naruto has a goal in mind and he will _not_ be stopped.

“Only if you break the car,” he sings as he digs through a drawer for the key, motioning with his other hand for Sasuke to get dressed. When nothing happens, he grabs Sasuke’s coat and shoves it at him, all the while grinning brightly. “Come on, it’ll be fun! Like a road trip!”

It’s obvious that Sasuke isn’t too happy about the idea, but there’s no more disagreement as they leave the house and head for the small red car in the driveway. Somehow, the thought of Sasuke driving him –even if it’s just around the neighborhood– is extremely appealing to Naruto. Oh yes, he is going to enjoy this _a lot_.

Whistling a nonsensical tune he unlocks the car and makes a show out of handing the key over to Sasuke, who accepts it with a wary expression. Naruto almost has to push him into the car but soon enough they’re settled into the seats and the car purrs to life as Sasuke turns the ignition.

“This is an idiotic idea,” Sasuke tells him, but Naruto waves him off.

“You need to live a little, Sasuke! I mean it’s just around the block, no one else will even be out driving on a Sunday!”

Dark eyes glance at him, but apparently Sasuke decides that the consequences can’t be _that bad_ , and after adjusting the rear window he slowly backs out onto the street. Naruto is practically bouncing in his seat now, gaze transfixed on Sasuke’s concentrated face as he easily maneuvers the car.

“Can we go faster?” Naruto asks eagerly and Sasuke actually stops the car to give him a stare so disapproving that Naruto has the decency to look ashamed.

“Have you ever driven a car?” Sasuke asks condescendingly and Naruto huffs because of course he has! Sure it was only once and his mom yelled at him but still! “Passengers should shut up unless giving directions,” Sasuke adds and Naruto gapes at him, but at least the car is moving again.

Very slowly –in Naruto’s opinion– they make their way along the street lined with identical houses, a few people out in their gardens raking leaves. Even with Sasuke’s snarky attitude Naruto soon finds his excitement again, alternating between observing Sasuke and playing with the radio.

“Do you ever sit still?” Sasuke asks and Naruto freezes with his finger still pressing the button to switch channels, causing it to search through the lot of them before he pulls it back.

It settles on the news but now he doesn’t want to change it again in case Sasuke gets annoyed with him.

“Sorry,” Sasuke mutters after a minute. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“Oh, it’s okay.”

Sasuke has turned the corner though the speed limit is the same, Naruto gnawing on his lower lip as they pass an empty kindergarten. There is barely any traffic but Sasuke still looks kind of tense as he drives, eyes carefully scanning the road in front of him. It warms Naruto’s heart a little that he’s being so careful.

“So have long have you had your license?” he asks once Sasuke turns again, having completed half the way with no incidents.

“A couple months. Since July.”

“Is that when your birthday is?”

“Yeah.”

“You could totally drive to school.”

Sasuke snorts at this, stopping at a red light as they wait for an old man to cross the road.

“Assuming I have a car, and also you forget I don’t want people to know I’m older.”

“Oh, right.”

“I still wouldn’t pick you up, we live in opposite directions.”

Naruto sticks his tongue out, glad that Sasuke seems more relaxed about the subject now. Encouraged by the other’s eye roll he decides to take a chance with the radio again, clicking on one of the preset stations and letting out a happy noise when it’s one of his favorite songs playing.

“Let’s sing!” he urges Sasuke, poking his arm when the response is a negative frown. “Pleeeease, this is my favorite! It’s not a real road trip if you’re not singing along!”

Sasuke sends him a dark look but eventually mimes halfheartedly to the song, apparently refusing to do any actual singing. Naruto doesn’t mind though, singing loud enough for the both of them and drumming his fingers against the headboard.

“We’re back,” Sasuke suddenly announces and Naruto instantly turns to beg for another lap but the look in Sasuke’s eyes makes him swallow the words.

“You’re a good driver!” he says instead, blushing as well when pale cheeks redden.

Hiding his embarrassment by getting out of the car he wonders how Sasuke managed to park without him even noticing. The drive was just way too short, and he makes a promise to himself to get Sasuke to drive him somewhere else soon. Like the shopping mall, maybe. As for now he simply grins and skips a little towards the door, Sasuke trudging after him with an expression that clearly states he has no idea why they even went for that drive. Still, the atmosphere feels much less awkward this time around when they sit down on the couch and pick up the controllers, they even argue playfully while choosing their characters.

Maybe he’s biased because he’s got a major crush on Sasuke, but it’s just way more fun playing against him than any of his other friends. He doesn’t even mind losing, because whenever he loses he can push at Sasuke’s shoulder or kick his foot, and every touch sends tingles through his body.

He even manages to sneakily move so he sits closer to the other boy, torn between his need to be as close as possible and the fear that he’s making Sasuke uncomfortable. Though, Sasuke has plenty of room to move away from him but doesn’t, and he takes it as a good sign.

He’s almost managed to forget about his parents because at this point they’re an hour late, but the telltale noise of the front door opening brings him out of the happy little bubble he’s entered while alone with Sasuke.

“We’re hoooome!” his mother yells, and he inwardly groans and prays that she won’t embarrass him. “Ooh, is this Sasuke?” she asks in excitement as she enters the living room, mouth splitting into a grin.

“Yes,” Naruto sighs, bracing himself for the worst.

“I’ve heard _so_ much about you,” his mom continues, and it’s as if she’s rehearsed the lines of some Stereotypical Mom character in a bad movie. “It’s lovely to meet you, Sasuke.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Sasuke answers politely, getting up from his seat and shaking her hand.

“So polite! Naruto, you’ve got something to learn for sure!”

“ _Mom_ ,” he whines, silently begging her to stop but she’s immune of course, motioning urgently towards his dad as if he needs to hurry up.

“I’m Kushina, and this is Minato.”

“Hello,” his dad says, thankfully less embarrassing as he simply shakes Sasuke’s hand with a friendly smile.

“Okay great you can leave now!” he shoos them off with, pushing at his mom when she gives him a reprimanding look.

“Naruto, I’m allowed to say hi aren’t I?” she protests but at least she starts moving.

“Yes and now you’ve said hi so you can leave.”

“Really, is this the way I raised you?” she mutters and Naruto groans again, wishing there was a door between the living room and kitchen that he could close to keep them out. “Minato honey, are you getting the bags?”

“Of course, love,” his dad replies and Naruto rolls his eyes so hard he thinks they’ll fall out at the unnecessarily lovey-dovey exchange between his parents, his mom giving his dad a loud kiss on the mouth for bringing the grocery bags to the kitchen.

It was just some bags, jeez!

He drags his feet behind him on the way back to the couch, giving Sasuke an apologetic look. They quickly resume the game, a little quieter this time around since his parents are home. It’s only a couple of minutes though before his dad shows up in the open doorway, wearing his super dorky apron that Naruto has often dreamt of destroying without a trace.

“Hey sunshine, do you guys want lunch?”

“ _Dad_ ,” he hisses, tomato red in the face and unable to miss the slight twitch to Sasuke’s mouth.

“What? Do you or not?” Minato asks, completely missing the point Naruto is trying to make.

“God, just leave us _alone_ ,” he moans, flicking his hands at his dad until he disappears again with a displeased huff. “Come on, let’s go to my room instead,” he adds towards Sasuke, not bothering to wait for a reply before shutting off the game.

Sasuke obediently follows him up the stairs, and too late Naruto realizes that the price for escaping his parents’ presence is the fact that there is absolutely nothing to do in his room, not to mention it’s a little suspicious to leave but dammit, he just can’t relax knowing his parents could pop their heads in at any second!

As soon as they enter he’s reminded of last night, and with a gasp he remembers he left the necklace on the desk instead of putting it on like he’d planned.

“Damn I forgot to put this on after my shower!” he says and grabs it, fumbling a little with the clasp.

When he looks up Sasuke is staring at him but averting his eyes when caught, and Naruto feels a little embarrassed. But to him, the necklace is super important. He really hopes Sasuke didn’t notice he wasn’t wearing it and thought he didn’t like it or something.

“So, uh, what do you want to do?” he forces out, nervously wetting his lips and trying not to think of the weird tension they had going on last night.

“Does your dad really call you sunshine?” Sasuke asks, a look of hesitant curiosity on his face as Naruto’s cheeks are set aflame again.

“Well, I mean, I guess. Ugh he’s so _embarrassing_!”

Sasuke actually laughs a little at that, and it’s such a beautiful sound that Naruto feels a little stunned. It really doesn’t help the color of his face though.

“I get what you mean,” Sasuke assures him, shrugging lightly as he looks around the room.

It’s such a strange feeling, to have Sasuke in his room. It’s only the second time but to Naruto it feels like he belongs in here, like he sort of _fits_ somehow. Sure it’s a bit awkward and he still has no clue as to what they’re going to do, but he’s feeling more excited than anything else. He feels like he could start showing Sasuke exactly everything he’s got in here, from his books to his clothes to the odd little trinkets he’s saved from his childhood. It would probably be boring though. Yeah, and weird.

“So,” he starts, unsure of how to continue.

“So,” Sasuke repeats, pushing his hands down the pockets of his loose jeans and leaning against his desk.

Wow, Naruto can totally picture how he’d walk up to him and sneak his hands between Sasuke’s arms and sides, settling into his warmth and rubbing their noses together…

Is it just him or is it getting hot in here? Swallowing, he moves to sit on his bed, just like last night, wishing he had some ice cream to occupy himself with. He glances at Sasuke who’s looking around his room again, and then they’re both eyeing the box placed by the foot of Naruto’s bed.

“You didn’t open it yet?” Sasuke asks him, a teasing tone to his voice, and it takes Naruto a second to get what he means but once he does he wants to die a hundred times over.

“Obviously not,” he chokes out, feeling like he’s burning up and not all of the heat is caused by embarrassment.

Firmly pushing any dangerous thoughts far into the back of his mind, he squares his shoulders and move to pick the box up, pretending he isn’t blushing all the way to his ears.

“Stupid Karin,” he mutters as he opens it, “She even texted me after everyone left telling me she already put batteries in it.”

Sasuke snickers, and Naruto thinks it’s highly unfair that he seems to be the only one bothered by the dildo lying innocently inside its package. _Maybe it has something to do with being eighteen,_ he thinks sullenly to himself, since Karin is a year older as well. She and Sasuke could go out partying together. That really wasn’t fair.

“It doesn’t look like a vibrator,” Sasuke comments, and finally he’s blushing too once he realizes what he just said.

“Oh yeah?” Naruto hands him the toy, unable to hold back a laugh at the reluctant way Sasuke takes it from him. “And what does a vibrator look like, huh?”

Sasuke’s purses his lips but doesn’t reply, instead turning the dildo over in his hands until he’s located the on/off button on its underside. It isn’t precisely a realistic dildo but it does have balls, and Naruto can’t decide if he’s turned on or dying on the inside when Sasuke flips the button and almost drops it in surprise when it buzzes loudly.

“Well, at least we know it works,” Sasuke comments, refusing to meet Naruto’s eyes.

Not that he’d be able to look at him either, considering the brief thoughts of pure pervertedness flying through his mind.

“Yeah that’s, uh, great,” he mumbles, Sasuke handing it back to him but just as he moves to turn it off, there’s a knock on the door barely a second before it pushes open and Naruto does the only thing he can think of.

The dildo makes a low arch as it flies through the air before landing somewhere behind him, still buzzing happily as his dad appears in the doorway.

“Are you guys sure you’re not hungry?” Minato asks, frowning when they both nod stiffly as if the action itself is incredibly painful. “Huh, what’s that noise?”

Oh Naruto is going to DIE and he’s bringing poor Sasuke with him. He hopes the afterlife isn’t too horrible.

“That’s, it’s just, it’s my phone,” Sasuke stammers out, and Naruto’s eyes feel like they’re going to pop out of his head because he can’t _believe_ Sasuke just said that. “It gets stuck like that sometimes.”

Minato looks concerned, still dressed in the bright yellow apron matching his hair, but thankfully he shrugs it off and smiles again.

“Really though, we’re making omelets so just come down whenever you feel like it,” he chirps happily before leaving, and Naruto is going to have a real serious talk with his parents about knocking because what the hell!

For a few moments he and Sasuke simply stand there in shock, not exactly sure that what happened actually did happen. There’s no denying the constant buzzing, however, and Naruto shakes his head before diving after the toy to turn it off and hide it in the box again.

Once he’s done, he shares a look with Sasuke and it’s just so stupid that he can’t help but start laughing, soon holding his stomach as tears form in his eyes because wow, he is _never_ going to open that box again while his parents are home!

“I can’t believe your dad bought it,” Sasuke marvels, still so shocked that Naruto has to laugh at that too. “What kind of phone would sound like _that_?”

“Your phone, apparently.”

Sasuke doesn’t look too happy about that but refrains from commenting, crossing his arms as he waits for Naruto to calm down again. It takes a while but eventually his breathing returns to normal, though he’s not entirely sure of why he’s sitting on the floor.

“Whew, that was close.”

“Tch, let’s blame Karin,” Sasuke suggests, and Naruto has to laugh a little more.

His stomach is starting to hurt from it and he grabs his side, complaining a little through the laughter.

“Why the hell didn’t you just hide it behind your back so you could turn it off?” Sasuke continues, and Naruto pouts a little as he struggles to get up.

“Like I had time to think about that!”

“Moron,” Sasuke mutters, but there’s no malice behind the word, and Naruto happily accepts the outstretched hand helping him to his feet.

To distract himself from the fact that his and Sasuke’s hands _touched_ for like, several seconds, he tries to think of a good hiding place for the dildo. He doesn’t really have a lot of indiscreet stuff stashed away in his room – hey, he’s a teenager, of course there’s _some_ stuff – but luckily his parents aren’t the snooping kind. Not that he knows of, anyway. Hell, if his mom really wanted to know she could probably easily get him to tell her, he just chalks it up to her preferring not to know.

“What are you looking for?” Sasuke asks as he searches his room in contemplation, seeming all calm and collected again which Naruto kinda envies him for.

“Somewhere to put that thing,” he explains, nudging the box with his foot before taking a deep sigh and crouching in front of his bed. “No need to put it on display.”

“Hm, I guess.”

There are drawers underneath his bed, and Naruto pulls the closest one out to reveal an assorted mess of paper and notebooks and other little trinkets he’s collected throughout his school years.

“I don’t think it’ll fit in here,” he muses, ignoring the pointed look Sasuke gives him, instead opting to open the next one.

Honestly he knows these drawers are all pretty filled up, he just needs to continue with his distraction. After shutting the second one (where old teddy bears fought for the space with stacks of magazines and a portable fan) he hesitates with his hand on the knob to the final, third one. Is he really going to open this drawer? Maybe if he puts it in a plastic bag it could fit among the teddy bears… though that would feel horribly wrong.

“Naruto?”

Startling at the sound of his name, Naruto swallows and pulls open the drawer, giving Sasuke a great view of his manga collection. He _would_ put these in his bookcase if there was any room for them… besides, some of these aren’t ones he wants his friends to find.

“It might fit if you take it out of the box,” Sasuke suggests in a slightly skeptic tone that turns a bit teasing by the end.

Oh god, why can’t Sasuke just act like nothing?! Just because he shows him his yaoi collection doesn’t mean Naruto appreciates jokes about hiding the dildo Karin gave him among them!

“Gah, forget it!” he exclaims, pushing the drawer closed again but Sasuke gets down next to him and pulls it open again.

“Did you finish reading it?” he asks, and Naruto flushes as _Junjou Romantica_ volume one dangles from Sasuke’s pale hand.

“Yeah,” he forces out, cursing himself for feeling like he’s gonna shrivel up and die from the fact that he couldn’t help but put himself and Sasuke into the story. “I read the rest of it on the internet.”

“Have you seen the anime?”

Naruto shakes his head, but it’s a lie and he’s so terribly into the idea of Sasuke and him living through different yaoi scenarios and someone should just put him out of his misery already.

“We could-“ Sasuke stops himself, averting his face and when Naruto sneakily peeks at him he can see he’s _finally_ looking as embarrassed as Naruto feels he should be.

Not that Naruto was very embarrassed when he first found out Sasuke has similar interests, but back then he was more focused on not blowing up the opportunity of being able to talk about the stories with Sasuke and maybe somehow from there ease into a story of their own… No wait, that last part belongs to his more recent addiction of self inserting. Dammit.

“Watch it?” he guesses, biting his lip when Sasuke shrugs in agreement.

Whew, it’s a good thing the anime is pretty tame compared to the books because Naruto has a terrible poker face. He gets up to collect his computer, noticing Sasuke closing the drawer after taking an unnecessarily long look at the contents (he’ll ask Sasuke if he wants to borrow any of them before he leaves).

His computer is old and noisy as it whirs to life, but they settle on the bed and Naruto’s breath catches in his throat when Sasuke’s arm comes into contact – _stays in contact_ – with his. It’s warm and makes him feel fuzzy inside, hoping that Sasuke enjoys the contact as much as he does. It should be ridiculous that he reacts so exaggeratedly to something so small, but he’s past the point of caring by now. He’s at a much worse point – the one where he’s fighting a losing battle against his rational mind. At the moment his mind is telling him that cuddling Sasuke is a Bad Idea, but the rest of him is itching to do just that, resulting in a very annoying twitching that his limbs do whenever Sasuke shifts.

It doesn’t help that Sasuke keeps glancing at him, making him think there’s something wrong with his face. But surely Sasuke would make fun of him if there was… So he tries to relax and get into the episodes, but it’s awfully hard when his heart keeps fluttering and his hands won’t stop sweating.

And then there’s kissing on the screen and his too nervous brain decides to blurt out the first thing it can think of, and there really should be laws against that.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?”

Sasuke was silent before but now he’s even _more_ silent, tensing up beside him and Naruto forces his eyes to stick to the screen because wow, this might be a good time to panic. What _even_.

“I haven’t,” Sasuke confesses, Naruto’s heartbeat speeding up tenfold because if he wasn’t such a _wuss_ he’d be kissing Sasuke right now.

Instead he glances to the side, observing Sasuke pushing some of his bangs behind one ear, except they’re too short and fall forwards to cover his face again.

If he wasn’t such a complete and utter _coward_ he’d reach out and move them safely away with his hand so that nothing would obstruct his view of Sasuke’s lovely face.

But he is and he only makes some kind of noise in the back of his throat in acknowledgment of Sasuke’s reply, not daring to open his mouth again for the remainder of the episode.

He sort of wants to bang his head into a wall, repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exam is in two weeks and I haven't studied for it yet... Maybe after that I'll get more writing time? Or maybe not considering my inability to say no to obligations. Someone needs to stop me. 
> 
> Poor Naruto though, but he'll get his happy ending soon enough haha. And what could Sasuke possibly have thought of all this? Who knows... :3
> 
> Cred to Que for the dildo scene, I was stuck on what to write and she provided me with such a glorious solution... :D


	5. But yeah that didn't happen so... awkward it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling so bad with writing this chapter. It's a relief to finally post it. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read the story and waited patiently for this chapter! I hope it'll live up to your expectations... oh who am I kidding, you obviously weren't expecting this! :3
> 
> The worst part about writing this story is that sometimes I feel like I have no idea what I'm doing. Still, I love this story and I promise to see it through to the end no matter what! I just need to figure out an ending besides the epilogue... haha. I'm so grateful for the love you're sending the story<333
> 
> I also want to remind you that this fic is 100% angst free. It's just one of those generic, fluffy high school AUs, you feel me? 
> 
> Small second reminder: the previous chapter's title was "We were suppose to be over the awkward by now" and this chapter's title continues that sentence:p

Itachi spends the time waiting for his dad to arrive on the couch, half an eye on some reruns on the TV but most of his attention on his phone. Or, to be more precise, on a certain little game called Neko Atsume. He tries to convince himself that he isn’t addicted, but when he woke up in the middle of the night, his first thought had been to check the game…

He should maybe take a break but… they’re just so cute! He needs those cats almost as much as he needs to know how things are progressing between Sasuke and Naruto. Moving had been his idea, and so far it seems like the best idea he’s ever had. Sasuke is so much happier and livelier, and Itachi would be damned before some kid ruins it by not returning Sasuke’s feelings.

Of course Sasuke would deny having feelings to the point of ridiculousness, but it’s obvious. His brother has the worst poker face in existence and Itachi knows all the signs to look for. He knows that he probably should leave Sasuke alone and let things progress on their own, but his gut feeling is telling him that this is what Sasuke needs. A best friend would be optimal but a boyfriend is pretty much the same thing, if it’s the right sort of person. Which Naruto seems to be.

But he worries. He can’t help it, and he knows his parents are worried too. It was a gamble to move but Itachi knows that anything is better than staying in their old home. Finding Naruto, however, was definitely a stroke of luck. And now, Itachi just needs to make sure they stick together. Sasuke really doesn’t need any more negativity in his life, and there are many things in the past he wishes he could use time travel for to beat up his younger self over because wow he could be such an idiot back then.

_Just focus on the future_ , he tells himself, eyes averting from the phone screen when a key turns in the front door. Exiting the app (reluctantly) Itachi gets up to join his mom as she greets Fugaku in the hallway.

“Hello son,” he nods when Itachi appears, letting Mikoto fuss over him for a while before being properly let inside.

“Sasuke’s not home,” Itachi tells him when he notices his dad’s searching gaze towards the rest of the house.

“Oh?” Fugaku pats his shoulder as they make their way into the kitchen, two bags full of groceries being placed on the table for Itachi to take care of.

Typical. But even this can’t dampen his mood, because Mikoto starts explaining about Naruto so excitedly even though Fugaku has heard it all on the phone several times before. Sometimes he kind of hates his dad’s job, since something has come up every weekend ever since they moved that made him unable to visit them. It just feels wrong not to be all four together.

“You know what we should do?” he interrupts with, pausing mid-thought with the fridge open and a box of eggs in hand.

“No?” Mikoto asks, still excited, Fugaku’s arm around her.

They look so happy to see each other that Itachi almost changes his idea to tell them he’ll leave them alone for a couple hours.

“We should get a cat.”

They stare at him, surprised. Then Mikoto frowns, pursing her lips in that mom way she’s an expert at.

“Itachi.”

“Yeah?”

“At least close the door if you’re not going to put the eggs inside.”

Standing perfectly still, Itachi slowly grins.

“I might. If you agree.”

Mikoto lets out a huff, crossing her arms but he can tell she’s amused.

“Are you hearing this, love? This boy, really.”

“Hn. I take no responsibility.”

She laughs, slapping Fugaku’s chest. Itachi thinks, wryly, that any petty criminal would run crying from his dad after just one look, but it’s not like it’s Fugaku’s fault he was born with a resting bitch face. He wonders how his mother ever managed to convince her friends of how nice he truly is. Off duty, that is.

“And why do we need a cat, might I ask?” Mikoto has her eyebrow raised in demand of a fitting answer, so Itachi holds back another joke.

“Well, I thought it would be good for Sasuke. I mean, I know we couldn’t have pets in our old place but it shouldn’t be a problem here, right?”

“Pets, plural?” Fugaku asks, and Itachi is starting to get a tiny bit annoyed at how they’re so quick to make fun of his idea.

Sure, he only thought of it a minute ago, but it really is a great one!

“You know how much he loves Shisui’s dog,” he continues, giving in and closing the fridge only because it might help his cause.

He’s got a mission, after all.

“So why not a dog?” Mikoto suggests.

“Cats are better,” Itachi frowns, sending a stray thought towards his own kitty garden.

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” Fugaku asks, scratching his chin in thought. “It could be a nice idea, I suppose.”

“See? Dad agrees with me.”

“Only because he feels guilty for working too much.”

Fugaku winces, glancing up at Mikoto with apologetic eyes.

“You know I would be with you every day if I could,” he says, and Mikoto cups his face and they both proceed to gush over each other for several minutes, long enough for Itachi to fill the fridge and check on his cats.

“Are you done yet?” he asks, eyes on his screen, trying to block out their lovey-doveyness. “You know, if you give me the go ahead I’ll be off finding a cat and you can have the house to yourselves for as long as you like.”

There’s a pause, and Itachi searches for cat shelters that might be open on a Sunday afternoon.

“Does Sasuke _want_ a cat though, or is this just you thinking he’s a good excuse to get one?”

Mikoto is more amused than scolding, and Itachi can feel hope surge through his chest. Maybe he can actually succeed!

“…we could get two?”

His parents laugh, good-natured and high-spirited, and Itachi realizes he’s really missed his dad being around. Even though sometimes he’s a little bitter to still be living at home, when so many of his new friends at university have their own places and much more freedom than him.

Then again, he’d probably just use the extra freedom to be really, really lazy.

“Maybe we can pick him up at Naruto’s and hear what he thinks?” Mikoto suggests, Fugaku kissing her temple and smiling at them in a way that tells Itachi it’s all settled.

“Okay sure, I’ll go do some research in my room, see if I can find some potential cats. With my headphones on. For an hour.”

Itachi grins cheekily at them when he’s scolded, feeling victorious as he hurries to his room. A cat! Possibly two! Now he can finally bombard Shisui with fluffy pictures in revenge for all the cute dog pics he’s receiving every day. Everyone knows cats are better than dogs, anyway.

And everyone knows that what Itachi wants, Itachi _gets_.

_To: Shisui_

_We’re getting cats!_

_From: Shisui_

_Traitor!  What did I do to deserve this??? Don’t you love me anymore?!_

Itachi snickers, typing out a reply to his cousin.

_To: Shisui_

_It’s revenge, obviously. You’re going down._

_From: Shisui_

_You’re heartless_

The text is accompanied by a picture of both Shisui and his dog, a Pomeranian that is not only fluffy, but _fluffy_. Both of them are doing their best impression of puppy eyes, Shisui’s only falling slightly short of Baby’s.

_To: Shisui_

_Poor Baby, having an owner that looks so dumb._

_From: Shisui_

_HER NAME IS BUTTERCUP!!!!!!_

Itachi’s lips twitch, threatening to break into a smile. They have this argument almost every day, Itachi insisting on calling the white ball of fur _Baby_ , since that’s what Shisui keeps calling her anyway. It’s not like Buttercup is any better, really.

_To: Shisui_

_Maybe if your dog was an actual dog and not a teddy bear I’d pretend to care._

Satisfied, Itachi throws his phone on his bed, knowing he can look forward to at least ten messages once he bothers to look again. But he has an important mission, and pulling his headphones on and turning up the volume for one of his favorite bands, he spends an hour researching his future cats meticulously on his computer.

xxx

To say that Sasuke is nervous would be the understatement of the year. He hasn’t been able to breathe properly in several minutes, elbows pressed into his sides and hands clasped. Naruto’s body heat is seeping into his right arm, and whenever the other boy moves it feels as if little shivers run down his spine.

_This can’t possibly be healthy_ , he thinks, his heart fluttering against his ribs every time there is anything remotely emotional on the computer screen. It’s not even a _good_ anime, it’s all so terribly cliché and silly if you actually think about it, but Sasuke can’t help it. His brain is on vacation, apparently, and Naruto’s words from earlier keep spinning through the empty space where it used to be.

_Have you ever kissed anyone?_

Even though Naruto had asked such a leading question, nothing had come of it. Not that Sasuke wants anything to come of it, of course he doesn’t! But Naruto not commenting on it was almost worse, somehow. Was it something he said? Or did? Or was Naruto simply curious, but didn’t feel like sharing his own possible experience? Which wasn’t just unfair, it was downright _evil_ to ask that question and then not reveal if he himself has ever kissed anyone.

Not that Sasuke is curious. _No_.

But it’s been five minutes and an episode change since Naruto’s question, and Sasuke feels like he’s _dying_. It’s way too warm in Naruto’s room, but Sasuke doesn’t dare to take his sweater off, doesn’t dare move _at all_. Oh, and he keeps biting his lips. Great.

This isn’t how things were supposed to go. He is _supposed_ to stay calm, _supposed_ to be happily friends with Naruto, _supposed_ to find the thought of a relationship appalling.

And it is, it’s frightening and impossible and there’s no way it could work, _but_.

But Naruto could kiss him and Sasuke would like it.

His breath catches as he admits it to himself, allows his empty head to turn the thought over, examining it from every angle.  He has completely given up on paying attention to the plot, staring at Naruto’s computer with unseeing eyes. This would be a terrific moment for his parents to come pick him up, before Naruto decides to do something stupid.

Before _Sasuke_ does something stupid, just to get rid of this awful tension that keeps crawling up his spine. It feels like, if he doesn’t do something soon he’ll completely lose control of himself, and he _knows_ nothing good could come from that.

Sneaking a glance towards Naruto, he finds the other staring intently at the screen, face still kind of flushed. So maybe the question _did_ mean something to him, and Sasuke’s stomach is instantly filled with jittery butterflies that won’t die no matter _how_ many mental laser beams he shoots at them.

He fidgets a little longer, catches Naruto glancing at him from the corner of his eye –and he’s surprised he doesn’t spontaneously combust from their eyes meeting– and tries as best he can to at least _breathe_ normally.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto blurts out, going rigid as he fumbles for words. “I shouldn’t have asked that, really, just- just forget it okay?”

Sasuke doesn’t react like he should. Instead of taking the easy way out and accepting Naruto’s apology, or even make a joke out of it, he frowns down at his hands. He feels, _disappointed,_ yeah that’s it. Precisely the opposite of relieved.

“Well you already asked me,” he mutters, nervously rubbing his fingertips together and trying desperately to get his senses back.

“Ah, yeah, I guess so…”

He can see Naruto in his peripheral vision, rubbing awkwardly at his neck, red-faced in obvious embarrassment. It’s so frustrating to not know what he’s thinking, and Sasuke pins his hands between his thighs before taking a deep breath.

“It’s not fair, you know.” Before Naruto can ask why, Sasuke hurries on so he won’t lose what little courage he managed to gather up from who knows where. “Asking and not telling.”

Naruto is staring at him, he can tell even though he’s got his own gaze glued to the top of his left knee. He’s got time to rethink most of his life decisions –particularly this latest one where he just had to open his mouth– before hearing the quiet intake of breath to his right.

“The answer is yes, I guess.”

Forgetting himself for a moment, Sasuke turns his head to give Naruto an incredulous look.

“You _guess_?”

The dark red color on Naruto’s cheeks deepens, spreads to his ears as he shrugs with one shoulder.

“Well I haven’t kissed someone I was dating,” Naruto admits hesitantly, shifting his position and his knee bumps Sasuke’s thigh by accident. “I mean,” he stammers out, fumbling with the computer so it doesn’t fall off his legs. “I mean, I kind of, umm, practice kissed.”

Sasuke blinks at him, eyes wide. He doesn’t know what to make of this. Did he mean with like, a friend, or a stranger, or a tomato like in those tip sections in teenage magazines he might have read once or twice at the school library.

“It was during summer, and just, Haku and I were just bored and it was late at night and I don’t know it seemed like a good idea at the time?”

When Naruto looks at him as if expecting an answer he quickly looks away, his body burning hot suddenly. Naruto kissed Haku? It was weird to think of it, but they had seemed perfectly normal with each other the previous night. Maybe it really was possible to kiss a friend and stay friends… Sasuke wouldn’t know since he hasn’t really had friends outside his family for several years, and he definitely wouldn’t have felt comfortable enough with the ones he had known before that.

“Sasuke?”

He flinches, realizing he’s been spacing out.

“Oh,” he says, feeling incredibly intelligent.

“That’s not weird, right?”

Naruto sounds so worried that Sasuke automatically turns his head towards him, shaking his head. Opening his mouth he finds it dried up, not letting him say anything. Not that he knows what he wanted to say, anyway. Swallowing against the dryness he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to silence the voice inside his head that keeps getting louder and louder, suggesting outrageous things.

He _can’t_.

“You never got asked to try that?” Naruto asks, the words spilling out of his mouth like a crashing wave bringing Sasuke with it off shore and out to sea. “I mean you’re so good-looking, I just thought you would have, you know, umm.”

Sasuke wants to hiss his name, tell him to shut up, doesn’t he _understand_?! There’s no way Sasuke would have been asked that, no way anyone would want to, people weren’t like Naruto-

But Naruto is like Naruto.

And Naruto kissed Haku, of all people.

The burn turns into prickling needles, cold sweat breaking out on his skin. He forgets to breathe, heart hammering in his chest, and he must be making the most _pathetic_ face right now and his brain is back but only to remind him that soon enough Naruto will turn out like everyone else.

He just _can’t_ be so _perfect_ and exist in reality.

“I mean you’re like, _really_ pretty,” Naruto rambles, as if he didn’t notice Sasuke’s inner turmoil at all, and Sasuke just _loses_ it.

“ _Naruto_!” he exclaims, exasperated to the point where he just wants to get it over with. “I had _breasts_ last semester!”

They stare at each other, the room so quiet now and Sasuke must have missed when Naruto paused the episode, and he wants to _cry_.

Naruto’s mouth opens and closes, eyes darting down to Sasuke’s chest and back up again, and he wants to hide underneath the covers and disappear forever.

“I’m sorry!” Naruto sounds panicked, and Sasuke’s heart sinks. “I shouldn’t have said that, I’m so sorry, really, I wasn’t thinking, oh god that was so _stupid_! I should have used my brain, Sasuke I’m so _sorry_.”

Naruto is pleading with him. _Pleading_ , not freaking out! Surprised, Sasuke lifts his head to find Naruto’s stricken face a respectful distance from his own, legs folded underneath him and fingers gripping at his pants.

“I just assumed, I shouldn’t have, you should have just hit me or something! Really, I’m such an asshole! Oh please don’t hate me, Sasuke!”

There’s a bubble of _something_ making its way up Sasuke’s throat, resulting in a barely suppressed sob that turns into laughter, and Sasuke clasps his hands over his mouth. Naruto is just so innocent, so pure, so _sweet_ , and all the anxiety he felt runs off him and everything feels so _easy_.

Easy to exist. Easy to sit here, in Naruto’s bed, laughing through the tears blurring his vision.

“Oh, Sasuke, I’m so sorry,” Naruto breathes, but he relaxes a little and waits, patiently, and Sasuke _likes him so much_.

“Dumbass,” he forces out, drying his nose on his sleeve, and Naruto smiles a tiny little smile that seems to light up the entire room.

“Yeah,” he agrees, resettling on the bed and leaning against the headboard again. “I’m the dumbest guy I ever met.”

Sasuke hiccups, then draws in a ragged breath, embarrassed now that the worst is over and doing his best to dry his cheeks. It isn’t so bad to cry in front of Naruto, though, because Naruto doesn’t look bothered by it. Breathing in deeply, not daring to raise his eyes, Sasuke decides he’s brave enough to take a little risk. It’s okay, he thinks, because Naruto wouldn’t push him away. Not now.

Inching closer, he leans his side into the pillows propped up against the headboard, curling his body just enough to reach Naruto’s shoulder with his head.

Naruto doesn’t say anything when they connect, tenses just barely as Sasuke settles his temple against the fabric of his t-shirt. Sasuke sighs, relaxes into the warmth that seeps into his skin, eyes closing slowly.

“I don’t know what kind of guys you know,” he mumbles, licks his dry lips and tries to keep his voice steady. “But they must be pretty great if you’re the dumbest one you’ve ever met.”

He can feel Naruto startle a bit, then he laughs under his breath, shoulder moving with it underneath Sasuke’s head.

“Let’s hope so,” he says, his fingers brushing against Sasuke’s, not enough to be actual touching, but enough to squeeze Sasuke’s chest tight. “Umm, but are you okay though? I really am sorry I upset you. It was super dumb.”

Sasuke contemplates the question for a few moments, because he’s not quite sure if okay means ‘not upset anymore’ or if it means ‘yeah I can totally handle this huge scary crush I have on you’, but he decides to leave the second thought for later. Much later.

“Yeah,” he says, shifting a bit so his legs won’t fall asleep. “Apology accepted.”

“Okay,” Naruto sighs, reaching for his computer again. “Then do you want to keep watching?”

“Honestly,” Sasuke snorts, feeling much better for each passing minute, “that anime kinda sucks.”

Naruto laughs again, louder this time, and Sasuke wishes he’d laugh more.

“I guess it does, huh?”

“A little bit.”

Naruto shakes his head in amusement, his chin brushing against the top of Sasuke’s head. It’s good. This much is good, Sasuke thinks, and succeeds in smiling a little when he sees that Naruto managed to pause the episode on a close-up of a giant hand.

“Hmm, you liked that video I sent you of Killer B, right?”

“That was the comedian, wasn’t it? Sure, he was funny.”

“He’s awesome, let’s watch his show. I die laughing every time I see him do his octopus rap.”

 Naruto continues talking about the comedian, his voice calm and reassuring to Sasuke’s ears. It’s a nice change from the earlier awkward atmosphere, and Sasuke is happy that Naruto steered the conversation into safer topics, that he didn’t pry.

It makes him feel like he can trust Naruto, in a way he’s only ever trusted his family before. And as scary as that is, it feels good to lean on him like this. Even if he’s maybe not as perfect as Sasuke thought.

“Hey, Naruto?” he says quietly sometime during the middle of the comedy show, when he’s already gotten used to Naruto’s scent and the way he lifts his shoulders when Killer B delivers his favorite lines.

“Hmm? Oh man, how does he come up with these things?”

Sasuke takes a deep breath, then slips his hand into Naruto’s, intertwining their fingers. Heart pounding, he regrets it almost as soon as their skin touches, but Naruto grabs him securely like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Like he can tell that what Sasuke needs the most is reassurance, that it’s okay not to explain everything right away.

That it’s okay to count on Naruto as a friend, too.

He sighs lightly, sleepy now that all the tension he’s been building up is gone.

They can think about the other stuff later.

xxx

Itachi drives the three of them to Naruto’s house, a little annoyed that the closest cat shelter would be closed for visitors by the time they had picked Sasuke up. They will have to wait until tomorrow, but it was alright because he’d already called them about it. He’ll leave the choosing to Sasuke, however.

But if they get two… Well, in that case Itachi knows exactly which cat he wanted.

Naruto’s house is yellow, set in a long row of identical ones, and he’s glad he remembered the number of it or he’d never be able to guess. There’s a hint of rain in the air and he pulls his jacket tighter around his body as they make their way to the front door, his parents looking excited to meet Sasuke’s new best friend. Mikoto was even a little peeved that Itachi had met him while she hadn’t, leaning around him to ring the doorbell before he has time to.

“This is so exciting!” she gushes, Fugaku chuckling at her antics, and soon enough they can hear footsteps approaching.

The door opens to reveal a woman with long, red hair, and she blinks at them in surprise before letting out a high-pitched squeal and throwing herself around Mikoto’s neck.

“Miko-Miko!” she exclaims, hugging her tight, and to Itachi’s surprise his mother laughs delightedly and hugs back.

“Kushina! It’s been ages!”

“It has!” Kushina says, pulling back to hold her at arm’s length. “And you look super gorgeous as always! And Fugaku, too!”

Kushina grins wide before giving Fugaku a squeezing hug as well.

“And?” she continues, turning towards Itachi now. “Is this little Itachi?”

She puts her hands together, staring at him with shiny eyes, and he’s starting to vaguely piece her together with memories from before they moved away from Konoha when he was a kid.

“Oh my, you grew so tall! I haven’t seen you since you were four years old and carried around that plastic light saber to guard your little sister’s crib!”

She laughs happily at the memory, and Itachi sends an unsure look towards his mother.

“But really, I’m so surprised! What are you doing here?” Kushina asks, and his dad clears his throat.

“Well, we’re here to pick up Sasuke, actually.”

“Sasuke’s yours?” she gasps, then looks confused for a second. “But I thought you only had two kids? Did you get a third and I missed it or something?”

“No, Sasuke’s our second child,” Mikoto smiles, and they can see Kushina’s brain working hard before she nods slowly in understanding.

“I see,” she muses, “Itachi and Sasuke. Yes, it sounds better.”

“Oi, are you saying I’m bad at naming?” Fugaku mutters, and Kushina’s face splits in a grin.

“Yes, I sure am! But more importantly!” She grabs Mikoto by the arms again, excitement shining in her eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me you moved back! Come inside, we have so much to talk about!”

She starts firing off questions about when they moved and where they live now, and telling them about how they decided to move back from abroad when Naruto was twelve.

“Minato, look who’s here!” she yells into the house, and soon enough a man looking like an older version of Naruto appears.

“Well this is a nice surprise,” he smiles, greeting them as they move into the living room.

There’s another round of explanations, but Itachi is confident now that they won’t have a problem. He certainly hadn’t expected Naruto’s parents to be his parents’ old friends from university, but it is definitely good news.

“I can go get Naruto and Sasuke,” he suggests, heading up the stairs after Kushina told him where to find them.

He can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when they discover their parents are old friends.  But first he puts his ear to the door, hearing nothing but the low sound of a movie or something. Deciding to be a nice person he knocks, pushing the door open as soon as Naruto tells him to come in.

They’re sitting on the bed, suspiciously close to each other but apparently nothing indecent is going on, Sasuke looking less than pleased to see him.

“What are you doing up here?” he asks, Naruto closing his computer and putting it to the side.

“Well, you see, our parents are catching up so I figured I’d skip out on the embarrassing stories and hang out with you instead!”

Both boys stare at him, then Naruto’s eyes widen in horror.

“They _know_ each other?!” he asks, Sasuke mirroring his expression.

“Since university,” Itachi happily chirps, entering the room and grabbing Naruto’s computer chair to sit on. “Well, you wouldn’t remember, Sasuke, you were just a baby the last time.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrow but Itachi only smiles at him before observing Naruto’s room.

“Nice color choice,” he teases, and Naruto promptly turns red.

“Oh shut up, Itachi,” Sasuke tells him, sounding irritated.

Well well, how cute.

“So,” he says, turning back and forth on the chair and trying his best to appear innocent. “I actually came up here because I think it’s time we have a little talk.”

Ah, the joys of tormenting children. Itachi carefully keeps his innocent face as both Naruto and Sasuke freeze, sharing looks of fear.

“Itachi, seriously, just go away.”

Itachi hums in mock thought, tapping a finger against his mouth.

“This is a serious matter, dear brother,” he disagrees, “it’s for your own personal well-being.”

The suffering in Sasuke’s eyes is so pure that Itachi revels in it for a few seconds before deciding to go easy on him, dropping the façade and grinning wide.

“I was thinking,” he starts, voice dropping to a conspiratorial level as he leans forward, “that if we work together, we can convince mom and dad to get us kittens!”

“ _What_?” Sasuke splutters, glancing unsurely at Naruto as if wondering if his ears are working properly. “Kittens?”

“Yeah, kittens! Or well, we could get adult cats too, I’m not so picky. There’s a really great rescue shelter nearby, I’ll show you their website later!”

“But, I thought-“ Sasuke stops himself, tightening his lips in disapproval.

“You thought what?”

“You’re so full of _shit_ ,” his brother hisses, and Itachi has to try hard not to break out in laughter.

 “Actually, I’m full of love for kittens. You just need to agree with me when I convince them it’s for your good health.”

Sasuke gapes at him, and that coupled with Naruto’s adorable look of utter confusion almost makes him lose it. _Almost_.

“Think of the pictures we can take! I’ll finally have something to get back at Shisui with!”

“Okay, that’s it,” Sasuke snaps, jaw clenched in irritation. “Naruto, we’re leaving. Now.”

“Oh Sasuke, don’t be like that! You’ll get your own cat! It’s a great idea!”

Naruto scrambles off the bed to follow Sasuke who’s stalking towards the door, and Itachi knows that if he tries to bring up the cat thing too soon, Sasuke will disagree with him out of pure spite.

But it was worth it. So very worth it.

_Sasuke is super excited to get cats!_ he types up and sends to Shisui, then saunters after the two boys down the stairs, hoping Naruto’s mom has dug up some baby pictures while he was gone.

_From: Shisui_

_I call bullshit_

_To: Shisui_

_Your lack of trust in me is upsetting_

_From: Shisui_

_Your face is upsetting_

Luckily for Shisui, Itachi is far too pleased with himself to reply to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil neko atsume Itachi, parent reunion, and Naruto kissed Haku??? I feel like we need to interview Haku and ask how magical it was, just so we can push Sasuke off the final little cliff edge, you know? I'm sure Itachi will do us the honor. 
> 
> On a more serious note - I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! 
> 
> Stay tuned for more stupid jokes between Itachi and Shisui bc I'm having way too much fun with them lol.


	6. Turning point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter contains no Shisui or Itachi (sadly) and instead a small dose of teenage angst. But fear not my friends, because you have been waiting patiently and I am not so mean as to leave you hanging. 
> 
> I feel like I've finally (five months later, cough) figured out where to go with this story. Only a few chapters left now! If you have anything you feel that you need to see before the story is over, this chapter is the time to tell me before I make my final decisions lol. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was difficult to write. For a high school AU, it sure is a challenge for some reason. Oh well, buckle up and enjoy the ride!

Naruto likes Sasuke’s parents. They’re friendly, have humor, _they know embarrassing stories_ about his _mom_. The last part sort of makes up for the fact that his dear mother whips out the photo albums, because some of them were made during their university years. Sure, he’s been subjected to his baby pictures an unfair amount of times, and it’s not like he feels as embarrassed now as he did at fourteen, but it’s a lot better to sit next to Sasuke and listen to stories about that one time Sasuke’s dad tried to drunk-arrest his mother for telling him to stop drinking already.

“What was it you said, something like ‘I’m not drunk if I can still arrest you’?” his mother asks during the storytelling, laughing heartily at Fugaku’s darkening cheeks. “And then when you couldn’t find your handcuffs you sat right down on the floor and told us you had to quit your job because you’d forgotten them at home!”

“I sincerely blame Mikoto for pouring those shots in me,” Fugaku grumbles in his defense, but his eyes are soft when he looks at her, and Naruto is _so happy_ that Sasuke has parents like this.

It makes him feel like he can breathe a little easier, because Haku’s parents aren’t as accepting and he knows it takes its toll, even if Haku likes to pretend it’s all good.

“Why haven’t I heard this story before?” Itachi complains, narrowing his eyes shrewdly as he sips on a glass of water. “I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.”

“Oh, shush,” Mikoto says, swatting at his arm but unable to contain a small grin.

“Oh, don’t worry, Itachi, there’s plenty more where that came from!” his mom laughs, his dad shaking his head at her antics.

“I’m not sure I want to hear this,” Sasuke mutters in his ear, filling Naruto with warmth as he leans into his body.

“Better them than me,” Naruto murmurs back, turning his head a little so that they’re closer, noses only centimeters apart.

He’s glad that Sasuke doesn’t move away from the intimate position.

“…fair enough,” is Sasuke’s reply, and then he does move but his warmth stays in Naruto long after.

It may have something to do with how their knees bump now and then, how they share silent looks as more stories unfold. It’s hard to shake off the _almost_ from earlier, but Naruto still feels a bit ashamed. He _knew_ , and yet his brain had seemed to stop working. Maybe because Sasuke was so _pretty_ , and he couldn’t imagine anyone not thinking he was, just like he can’t imagine people not wanting to be friends with him. Though, Sasuke hasn’t seemed very interested in socializing with the rest of their class, and Naruto never asked why.

As selfish and stupid as it is, he likes being Sasuke’s go-to person. It makes him feel special. Whenever he can make Sasuke smile or laugh or look happy in general he feels _great_ , like he accomplished something wonderful and the world is a brighter place for it.

…he really, _really_ has it bad.

It’s sad when Sasuke has to leave, even with promises of having dinner together soon. The hours after the walk out the door drag on, and he even does a bit of homework while ignoring his friends in the group chat. He doesn’t want to share today with them, doesn’t want to listen to them teasing him or giving not-so-serious advice. He’s determined to do his best for Sasuke, to do _better_ than he has so far.

Before he goes to bed, Sasuke sends him some pictures of what is, apparently, the two new additions to his family. One cat is grey and fluffy, and Sasuke doesn’t explicitly state it but Naruto suspects that Sasuke picked it because it is old and calm and enjoys being carried around. The other one is a lively thing, and Naruto smiles at the video of it rushing back and forth through the house. Itachi’s cat is black and white and called Bey-meow-ncé, and apparently their cousin had called as soon as he found out to yell _Ita-meow-chi_ at the top of his lungs in Itachi’s ear before dying in a fit of laughter.

Naruto can’t stop laughing either.

After a lot of coaxing, Sasuke admits that his cat is named Muffin. It already sleeps on his bed, right in the middle of the pillow. Naruto is inexplicably jealous of it.

Later, as he lies in bed trying to sleep, he thinks about Sasuke holding his hand and muffles his excited screaming into his pillow. He knows it’s bad to get this worked up because Sasuke might not like him _like that_ , but he can’t help but hope for it. There’s _something_ there, something he doesn’t feel with his other friends, something that bubbles and fizzles and strengthens every time they’re close.

He just hopes he won’t screw it up. Sasuke is already an important friend to him, and he’d hate himself forever if he assumed too much or went too fast or did something Sasuke doesn’t like. _I need to be patient_ , he thinks, nodding to himself in the dark. _Easier said than done_ , adds a small voice in the back of his mind, but Naruto is determined.

Whatever Sasuke wants from him is what Naruto will be.

xxx

“ _God,_ it’s so cold!” Karin whines, shivering as she rubs her hands together.

“Then wear more clothes,” Gaara suggests, rolling his eyes when Karin pouts at him.

“Did you just _sass_ me, Gaara? I’ll have you know there’s only space for one sassy red-head in this group.”

“And what is Gaara supposed to be, then?” Haku asks, making Naruto snicker into his thick scarf.

“Obviously he’s the alternative, eyeliner-wearing emo kid. Emo kids don’t know how to sass people. I’m appalled.”

Naruto has to stop and laugh for real, lungs aching slightly from the cold air as he sucks in breaths. While Gaara doesn’t look fazed in the slightest, Karin’s pout only grows. She tugs angrily at the sledge she’s pulling behind her, the red plastic making a smooth noise against the snow covering the ground.

“Why did I even agree to this,” she mutters, and Naruto decides to take pity on her.

He pulls a pair of thick gloves from his backpack, handing them to her with a large grin.

“Mom said to bring these for you,” he singsongs, waving them in her face for a couple of seconds before she snatches them out of his hand. “I’m pretty sure there won’t be a lot of hot lesbians desperate to look at your bare hands where we’re going.”

“I hate you.” She glares, but puts them on anyway. “I’m only here to babysit you.”

“We’re so grateful,” Gaara mumbles, earning himself a kick.

They all know she’s only annoyed because it’s the first day of winter break, and her tinder date stood her up last night. Naruto had laughed at that, too.

“Let’s just go,” Karin continues, leading the way and stomping her boots at the ground with every step.

Trudging after her, Naruto hums a recently popular song under his breath. The sun is weak but the sky is a clear blue, and the snow crunches underneath their feet. He has a good feeling about today. Maybe it’s the nice weather, maybe the fact that they’re on break, maybe that he probably (hopefully) didn’t fail any exams.

Or, maybe, it’s the fact that Sasuke didn’t have any sledges at home and must therefore share with Naruto.

“Over here!” Sakura yells at them, waving a bright pink glove high in the air as they reach their destination.

The small slope is already filled with kids and parents, and Karin sighs at the sight. It earns her a knowing grin from Naruto before his attention is stolen by Sasuke, who is standing next to Sakura in his dark blue winter coat that Naruto may or may not have dreamt of sharing. He’s not entirely sure how it would work out since it’s rather tight, but luckily dreams don’t need details like realism.

“Took you long enough,” Sasuke says once they’re all crowded together, giving Naruto a tiny smile and a bump of arms.

He’s very happy for the cold, because then he can more easily explain why his cheeks redden.

“Yeah, we had to drag Karin out of her house. You should have seen it.”

Sasuke shakes his head, looking far too good in his knitted hat with a few bangs sticking out. He’s supposed to be used to it by now, considering he’s subjected to Sasuke’s pretty face almost every day several hours at a time. He’s not. There’s a rush of heat as Sasuke bites into his lower lip, trying not to laugh when Sakura surprises everyone by throwing a heap of snow in Karin’s face. Naruto hasn’t been listening but it must have been something about how they can’t stand next to each other because of the horrifying clash of pink and red judging by Karin’s screams. He’s about 95% sure it’s a joke.

“Come on,” Sasuke tells him with another nudge. “I’m freezing my ass off, let’s get this over with.”

“Sasuke!” he complains, huffing when the other boy starts up the hill. “This isn’t something you get over with, you’re supposed to enjoy it!”

“I’ll enjoy it once it’s over,” Sasuke mutters, but kindly grabs the sledge halfway up to share the burden.

It sort of makes him fall in love all over again.

The afternoon passes quickly, between races and snowball fights and a lot of almost-inappropriate touching that makes several parents raise their eyebrows at them. It’s the perfect start of the break in Naruto’s opinion, and it’s not exactly a bad thing that he gets an excuse to roughhouse a bit with Sasuke.

Of course, he didn’t suggest this outing just so he could be close to Sasuke. That would have meant getting upset over everyone else joining in on what was supposed to be a one-on-one play date.

Naruto is not bitter, because he loves his friends and they have a great time together.

However.

It is slightly annoying that whenever he has a small moment with Sasuke (nothing big, just the meeting of eyes after rolling around in the snow, the half-hug or two as they successfully make their way down the hill with no casualties, the flirty jokes that are serious in his head etc. etc.) they will without fail get interrupted.

It’s not deliberate, he’s sure; except for when Karin lands on top of both of them as they catch their breaths after a particularly beautiful fall caused by a badly executed turn. He knows because she kept wiggling her eyebrows at him and calling him a Casanova when she thought Sasuke wasn’t listening.

There’s just this tiny frustrated feeling inside him that builds up as the hours pass. While he and Sasuke have spent a lot of time together, most of it has been spent at school, or studying with parents in the house, or together with one or several of their friends. They’ve had way too few occasions where it’s just the two of them like after his birthday, and while he can tell that they’ve grown closer, he still wants more.

But he’s being greedy again, and he sighs into his cup of hot chocolate, doing his best not to eye Sasuke who is talking to Gaara.

“So,” Haku says, sidling up to him. “I just want to inform you.”

“Of what?”

“You’re making that face again.”

Naruto scowls at them.

“What, this one?”

“No. The googly eyes one. The one where you do everything except break out in a song about how Sasuke could possibly be so close, yet so far. Very dramatic.”

“Ha. Ha. I’m not making a face.”

“But you were thinking about him.”

Naruto does _not_ blush. At least not obviously, though he groans at Haku’s knowing little grin.

“I can think about whatever I want,” he insists, drinking from his mug to avoid saying something even more embarrassing.

“Yes, but. I was thinking that maybe I should point out that Sasuke is making a face, too.”

At this, Naruto perks up considerably.

“What kind of face?” he asks, this time a lot more interested in the answer.

He tries to discreetly search Sasuke’s face but sees nothing out of order.

“Oh, he won’t make it when you’re looking at him. I was just hoping to hear that you’ll put him out of his misery during the break.”

Naruto frowns, wondering what he’s missing. It can’t be anything good judging by the poorly hidden glee in Haku’s eyes, but despite knowing better, he has to ask.

“What are you talking about?”

Haku shrugs, flicking their long braid over one shoulder.

“Remember Hercules? You know, the Disney movie?”

“I guess, why?”

“Sasuke is all ‘I won’t say I’m in love’ and you’re all pathetic, obvious pining. It’s really irritating to watch.”

Haku says all this with a pleasant smile and an even more pleasant tone, and it takes Naruto a few seconds to catch up with the words but by then Haku has already continued.

“Did you ever consider that maybe we’re suffering, too? You two are so painful to watch. Sometimes I just want to go over and smush your faces together.”

Trying very hard not to combust from all the blood gathered in his face, Naruto grabs Haku by the arm and drags them violently away from the others. The others look at them weirdly but let them go, even if Sasuke’s lips thin just slightly in annoyance.

“Okay look,” Naruto starts, not happy with the smug face Haku is sporting. “I’m not gonna confess to him over the break, if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

“You’re not being a very good sport, Naruto. I’ve put good money on your success.”

Gaping and lost for words, Naruto stares at Haku until the other squirms.

“I just don’t see what the problem is, you both like each other. It’s obvious to anyone with functioning eyes.”

Naruto closes his eyes, doing his best to remember all the good times he’s had with Haku that make them not deserve a punch in the face.

“I don’t wanna talk about this,” he groans instead, hiding his face behind thick gloves. Some of his chocolate spills to the ground. “Things are just fine, okay?”

“Really?” Haku sounds dubious, head tilted to the side. Then he pauses, turning towards the person coming over to join them. “Gaara, help me out here.”

“Hmm, are you trying to convince him he should confess?”

When Haku nods, Naruto buries his face deeper.

“Why are you doing this to me? I’ve been nothing but a good friend. I don’t deserve this.”

Gaara pats his back, humming in thought.

“Maybe we think Sasuke deserves it?”

It’s unexpected enough that Naruto freezes, slowly lifting his head to give them both a deadpan stare.

“He’s right, you know,” Haku says, both of them nodding sagely.

“We’ve talked about this,” Naruto complains.

“Yes yes, it’s very mature and smart of you to wait and make him trust you and so on, but sometimes you need to take that leap, you know? Do something a little daring? At this rate you’ll be stuck in limbo forever.”

Oh, he really kind of hates Haku now.

“Why are we having this conversation in plain sight?” he hisses, trying but failing not to sneak glances over to Sasuke and the two girls. “Things are going perfectly fine and Sasuke doesn’t even see me that way so you can both just shut up.”

They give him twin looks of pity, and Gaara even sighs. But so what if Sasuke seems a lot more comfortable lately? It doesn’t mean that Naruto won’t screw up badly if he tries to follow up the casual flirting with something more substantial.

“You don’t get it,” he mumbles, hugging himself and kicking at the ground. “I am _not_ doing anything until I’m absolutely sure that Sasuke wants me to. This isn’t a hit and run, you know? I don’t want him to think I don’t care about him as a friend.”

This time, the looks are a lot more aggravated.

“What? I’m not allowed to care about him more than getting laid or something?”

Haku sighs, hands clasped in front of their mouth.

“Oh Naruto, you’ve got it so bad. I really don’t think you need to worry about Sasuke thinking you’re only after sex, though.”

“Well, how would you know?” he huffs, crossing his arms tighter. “Did he tell you something?”

“It’s written all over his face,” Gaara assures him, rolling his eyes. “Like when Sakura dragged us to that Christmas market last weekend? And you won him that Santa teddy bear? And got him roasted almonds and matching Christmas tree decorations? He looked like he was living the dream.”

“W-wait, what? That was just, I mean, don’t you think it was too much?”

“Silly,” Haku berates him, knocking him over the head. “He loved it. The problem is, if you _don’t_ follow this up with some sort of confession, he’ll start thinking he was just imagining things. Trust me, _please_.”

“But…”

“You don’t need to do anything big,” Gaara adds. “Just let him know you’re ready whenever he is, and it should be fine.”

He sounds less reassuring to Naruto than he means to be, but how is he supposed to just go with the flow when he’s so worried over messing up again? He hasn’t told them about the day after his birthday, of how vulnerable Sasuke had looked, and how much he hated himself for just barging ahead and forgetting about reality. He could have kissed him then, if Sasuke hadn’t stopped him before the thought took shape in his head.

“I don’t know…”

“It’ll be fine, promise!” Haku tells him urgently, shaking him faintly by the lapels of his jacket. “And if you _really_ like him, then you’ll be honest with your feelings. Don’t you think he deserves to know?”

“I don’t want us to stop being friends,” he admits quietly, eyes boring holes in the ground. “Anything but that.”

“I know,” Haku tells him gently, but pinches his cheek. “But you also want to become boyfriends, right? I think you’re just making up excuses.”

It’s a shame that Haku is immune to his glares, because he musters up a rather strong one at the accusation. Sadly he doesn’t have time to reply because it seems the others have gotten tired of their little heart-to-heart, trudging over to join them.

“What’s this?” Sakura asks, grabbing Haku by the arm and leaning towards them, shining with interest. “Secrets?”

“Oh no, Gaara and I just felt the need to knock some sense into Naruto. You know it needs to be done now and then.”

Naruto can’t even be bothered to comment, instead finishing his chocolate and avoiding eye contact. Suspicious behavior, but he doesn’t trust his voice right now. Not when Sasuke is right there, trying to silently ask if something’s wrong.

“Anyone up for one last race?” Karin asks, saving him for the moment when they all agree.

Sasuke doesn’t join, volunteering to decide the winner instead.

“Ooh, Sasuke! What’s the prize for the winner?” Karin’s tone is suggestive as she flicks her hair, though Naruto can’t see her face since he’s already on his way and she’s facing back towards Sasuke.

“Honor?” Sasuke suggests drily, and Naruto wants so badly to stay and keep him company instead of racing, but he really doesn’t want to have to lie about what they were talking about.

“Honor is for losers,” Sakura announces haughtily. “I want something actually useful.”

“How about…” Haku thinks out loud, twirling their braid around with a too happy expression. “The winner gets to have Sasuke as a slave for a day?”

“I refuse.”

“I like it!” Karin yells, clapping her hands together. “I could make you clean my room and do the history essay I’ve been putting off.”

“Like I said, I refuse.”

“Maybe a whole day is a bit much?” Naruto does like the idea, he has to admit. He just doesn’t like the unhappy look on Sasuke’s face.

“Oh my god, stop being such a hypocrite! We all know you’d _love_ having Sasuke as your slave for a whole day!”

“ _What_!?” Naruto is spluttering, probably a nice shade of fire truck on his face. “Karin, shut _up_!”

“Mm, it’s true,” Haku agrees, nodding slowly. “No point in denying it.”

“Are you going to race or not?” Sasuke looks impatient, most likely cold again from standing still, and Naruto has to force himself not to reach out and take his hands in an attempt to warm them up. “If you take too long I’ll just go home.”

“You all need to relax and live a little,” Karin mutters, completely ignoring her earlier complaints about today’s activities. “Last one up is a boring straight!”

“Last one up is _what_?!” Sakura screeches, following Karin by the heels up the hill. “We’ve had this discussion too many times, you red-headed witch!”

If Naruto didn’t know they were actually (yes, really) good friends he would have winced at the choice of insult, but at the moment he was mostly happy for Karin yet again saving him from having to explain himself.

“Let’s go!” Haku tells them brightly, much too happy about the whole ordeal in Naruto’s opinion. “I have a race to win.”

“Please don’t,” Naruto hears Sasuke say under his breath just before he leaves, and he has half a mind to demand the whole thing be called off.

He might have, if it wouldn’t have given his so called friends even more ammunition. He’s not sure what’s worse, them trying to convince him to confess, or remembering all the times he desperately wanted to during the past months.

 _Be patient,_ he reminds himself as he trudges up the hill, wiping his nose from the cold. _You’re doing the right thing_.

He glances behind him at Sasuke, their eyes meeting for a blood-rushing second before he stares back ahead. Ah fuck, it would be so much easier if just _looking_ at Sasuke didn’t make him feel simultaneously amazing and filled with despair.

“You’re too slow, get a move on, Naruto!”

It’s Sakura, surprisingly, huffing with her hands on her hips from the top. Rolling his eyes he does speed up a bit, getting into position with Karin demanding a perfect line-up. She even manages to make a small child give them the signal, though she does so very reluctantly.

He loses.

Badly.

Halfway down he has to veer off to the side to avoid hitting a toddler that had escaped his mother’s clutches, and it makes him lose all speed. Everyone shakes their heads at him when he finally makes it down, even Sasuke.

“What?!” he demands, throwing his hands over his head, receiving only snickers in response.

“Hmm, now what should I make him do,” Haku muses, tapping their fingertips together in thought.

“That evil look suits you too well,” Gaara snorts, all of them heading back towards their little camp.

“I’ve always said that Haku was evil in a previous life,” Naruto says, mostly relieved he didn’t win because his imagination would definitely run away with him if he had. “This is just proof.”

The bickering continues while they pack up, the sun almost set and leaving them in semi-darkness. Naruto tries very hard to ignore the fact that Sasuke is going to visit his grandparents tomorrow, only returning after New Year’s which is over a week away. It’s going to be the most boring week of the whole semester, and he can feel his mood dampening as separation draws near. He drags his feet when they move towards the street, shivering slightly in the cold wind picking up. He wants to ask Sasuke to go home with him, but he probably has to pack and everything. Still, his mind conjures up the image of them cuddling on the couch, drinking hot chocolate and laughing over the events of the day.

Though Sasuke would drink tea, of course.

“Oi, Naruto.”

He raises his head at Sasuke’s voice, surprised to find him looking slightly exasperated.

“Yeah?”

“I’m guessing you didn’t read the text your mom sent you.”

“Text?” He frowns, patting his pockets to find his phone.

“Don’t bother, it just says we’ll be having dinner at my place tonight. No need to look like you’re gonna throw yourself in a pile of snow and sulk the whole evening.”

“ _What_ ,” he squawks, pushing Sasuke to make him stop grinning like that. “I am _not_ sulking!”

“You were.”

Sasuke pushes him back, pale cheeks red from the cold and breaths coming out in puffs. The light from the streetlights reflect in his hair and eyes, and Naruto has to avert his gaze before he’s caught staring. _Winter is too dangerous_ , he thinks, because the snow and darkness suit Sasuke too much. It’s like he brightens up, somehow, and Naruto’s hand twitches with the desire to pull Sasuke’s hat down over his face just so he won’t get any ideas.

“You okay?” Sasuke asks quietly, making Naruto whip his head around to face him again.

“Yeah, why?”

Sasuke shrugs, burying his hands in his pockets and glancing up at the stars appearing in the sky.

“You’ve been acting a little weird lately.” When Naruto doesn’t reply, Sasuke’s mouth tilts at the corner. “Dumber than usual.”

“Jerk. Are you trying to pick a fight or something?”

Naruto squints at him, trying not to panic on the inside. _Has_ he been acting weird? But Sasuke only laughs at him, that soft little laugh that always has Naruto on the verge of proposing.

“I would, but I’d feel bad for making you cry.”

Oh, Sasuke is _brutal_ today. Naruto’s answering grin is wide and challenging.

“Oh? Someone’s cocky,” he says, then snags Sasuke’s hat from his head and runs off with it, cackling evilly as he passes the others.

“Oh my god, Naruto, stop being so childish!” Sakura berates him, but Sasuke is following and throwing curses at him, and he just has it so bad.

Too bad Sasuke won’t tackle him into a pile of snow and kiss him until they’re too frozen to get up again.

xxx

When they reach Sasuke’s house, Naruto makes quick work of his outdoor clothes and shoes and makes a beeline for Sasuke’s room. He can hear the bedsprings creak, and rubs his face tiredly. He can only hope that Naruto didn’t nosedive on top of his cat, because it _had_ happened before.

The sight that meets him inside his room is one Naruto, sprawled across his bed and groaning (and no it did not make Sasuke think of other reasons he could be groaning than finally being warm again), and one insulted cat clawing at the sheets.

“Heeey, Muffin!” Naruto coos, reaching a hand out for the cat only to be pointedly ignored. “Why does she hate me so much?!”

“Because you woke her up,” Sasuke says with a sigh, scooping the cat up in his arms and placing it in an armchair instead.

She swishes her tail a few times but soon settles down, and not for the first time Sasuke wonders how she manages to sleep so much.

“Oh, right. Sorry Muffin.” Naruto looks appropriately sheepish, rubbing at his nose. “Sleeping seems like such a good idea, though. We had waaay too many tests the past weeks!”

He rolls over onto his back, stretching his arms over his head before crossing them underneath it instead. He looks too good, too _comfortable_ , and Sasuke wishes they were at the stage where he could just crawl onto the bed as well and sleep on him.

But they’re not, and Sasuke can never quite figure out if the unpleasant curling in his gut is from apprehension of frustration. So he sits down on his computer chair and starts his computer up, absentmindedly picking at some colored pens he’d used for cleaning up notes that were still spread out on the desk. He was supposed to clean this morning, but sleeping had felt like a better choice at the time.

“Is your dad here yet?”

Sasuke shakes his head at the question, leaning his head in one hand to look at Naruto sideways.

“He should be here for dinner. I think mom’s out shopping, probably.”

Itachi had already left a couple days earlier, off to spend some time with Shisui before Christmas. So far he’d only complained about it three times over text, and Sasuke guesses that Shisui was playing nice for once.

That, or Itachi is finally growing up. The former seems more likely, honestly.

“I’m kind of hungry,” Naruto announces, pursing his lips. “Do you still have that bag of chips I left here last weekend?”

“No, I threw it away.”

“Why!? I could have eaten them! _You_ could have eaten them!”

“Sure,” he mumbled, focusing on organizing the pens by color.

He doesn’t like that Naruto is on his bed like that. It’s too distracting. He doesn’t like what it makes him think of, what it makes him _feel_.

Gathering up his thoughts he instead focuses on the one thing he had planned to tell Naruto ever since they left the others. Fiddling with a pen and twirling it between his fingers, he takes a deep breath.

“Remember I said I had a doctor’s appointment yesterday after school?”

Naruto nods, silently urging him on. His expression is open and curious, but Sasuke focuses again on the pen as he continues.

“She said that, well the doctor I mean, she said I can start on hormones next year.”

It comes out in a rush, and he squeezes the pen between thumb and forefinger. It’s the orange one, he realizes with horror as Naruto sits up on the bed.

“Sasuke, that’s great! It _is_ great, right?”

He nods, biting his lip. It is great, and a little too good to be true.

“Cool. Hey, wait, are you gonna grow taller?”

Letting out a surprised noise, Sasuke manages to lift his eyes again.

“Maybe? I don’t know, she said it depends. Probably not.”

“Hmm.” Naruto sits with his arms hugging his knees, chin placed between them as he contemplates the answer. “It would be bad if you grew taller than me.”

“I already am taller than you, stupid.”

Naruto huffs, scowling at him.

“My growth spurt is coming soon, totally! And you’ll be so short compared to me!”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke breathes out a small sigh of relief. He likes how Naruto never asks for details that he wouldn’t be comfortable sharing. Glancing around the room, seeing all the posters Naruto has helped him pin to the walls, the silly decorative frog he’d donated because Sasuke’s room was ‘too damn empty’, the Santa teddy bear perched in one corner of his bed… he can’t help but think of how miserable he’d be right now if he hadn’t met Naruto. Well, maybe not miserable, because things weren’t like a couple years earlier, or even last semester, but still.

How did he manage to get so lucky? If only he had the words to express to Naruto how much he means to him.

But he doesn’t, and so he says nothing.

“Well,” Naruto says with a note of finality, “I don’t know about you, but I am definitely taking a nap.”

He proceeds to move the covers aside and then slips underneath them, making himself comfortable. When he gives Sasuke an encouraging look, Sasuke can’t help but imagine being pulled into those arms, warm fingers threading through his hair. Even if he shouldn’t, he’s incapable of saying no to joining him. He makes sure to keep a proper distance however, because things have been _weird_ lately.

Not the estranging kind of weird, but a tingling, hesitant sort. Like they are tiptoeing around a huge elephant in the room, unsure of the other’s opinion on it.

At least his bed heats up quickly, and Naruto even sheds his sweater. Muffin comes over, too, stretching with a yawn before curling up between their feet. Sasuke does his best to nap, and it works for a while. Then he makes the mistake of glancing at Naruto, finding him with his head turned towards Sasuke and a perfectly relaxed look on his face. It would be so easy for him to just scoot a little closer…

Swallowing around the sudden thickness in his throat, Sasuke stares at the ceiling instead. For as much as he wants to pretend that only Naruto is acting weird, he knows he is just as guilty. Things had been going great, and Sasuke had even managed to socialize enough with their other classmates to make him feel like an actual part of the class.

And then, two weeks ago… there had been a swimming test with an added life rescuing part. The thing in itself was fine, because the school had arranged for Sasuke to have his own lesson separate from the school together with Naruto. He’d been extremely nervous, because while his bathing suit was rather covering, it was still the most naked he’d been in front of other people in a long time.

However, after changing in one of the toilets, he’d gotten an accidental peek of Naruto’s butt. Oh god, his butt! He’d been doing so well every gym class, showering last and making sure not to look at anyone or anything incriminating while he waited. And sure, he’d seen Naruto without a shirt, because the guy was perfectly fine with dropping clothes in front of others. But, _swimming_. Swimming involved a shirtless Naruto for much longer than it took to change a shirt, and life guarding involved _touching_ without him wearing a shirt. He almost wished he’d asked for Sakura to pair up with him, because it had been pure torture.

Sasuke had thought he had good control over his body in Naruto’s presence, but that hour together proved how laughable the thought was. And then, as if a wet, half-naked Naruto wasn’t bad enough, Sasuke had made the one unforgivable thing.

He. Accidentally. Touched. Naruto’s. Dick.

It had been with his thigh, sure, but it happened. It happened and Naruto had made a _noise_ and Sasuke almost told Naruto to please just drown him because _why_.

He just can’t get that damn noise _out of his head_.

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his traitorous body. Naruto is too warm and too close, and last weekend was the best not-date Sasuke has ever been on. It’s the closest he’s ever been to a date really, and the worst part is how much he liked it. So now he’s stuck here, with the guy he likes sleeping in his bed, confused from conflicting hints and frustrated from accidental body contact.

While he doesn’t want to admit it, he might have, sort of, _kinda_ imagined what it would be like to date Naruto. He can’t help but feel hopeful, that everything would work out. They work well as friends, he trusts Naruto, their families like each other… He throws his arms over his burning face, smothering a groan before it can make its way out his mouth. It’s been over two months since that time after Naruto’s birthday, two months worth of wondering what could have happened if things had turned out a little different.

Maybe that feeling _is_ frustration, after all.

“Sasuke?”

He flinches, not removing his arms.

“Yeah?”

“Is it too light, or?”

Snorting out a laugh that sounds way too unhappy, he shakes his head. Naruto is silent for a while, but Sasuke can feel his eyes burning on his skin, sending little jolts of electricity running up his arms. Half of him wants Naruto to reach out, touch him some way, _any_ way; the other half wants to bolt out the door and cool down in the snow.

“I’m still kind of hungry.”

Sasuke sighs, lowering his arms to tilt his head towards Naruto.

“You’re always hungry.”

“I’m a growing man! I need it for my growth spurt!”

Despite himself, Sasuke feels his lips twitch into a smile. It freezes instantly when Naruto reaches out a hand, fingers hesitating just above his cheek for a heart-stopping moment. Naruto seems to struggle for a moment, then gently tugs at his hair.

“You’ve got something here,” he says, too breathy for normal conversation and Sasuke’s heart does a double-take before kicking back to life. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sasuke tells him hurriedly, and Naruto’s hand doesn’t move from his face.

 _This is bad_ , Sasuke has time to think, because Naruto stays in position, focused on the strands of hair he holds. He can see just how yellow his eyelashes are, can see the blemishes on his skin and the dry area around his nose from the cold.

He can see his mouth, lips a little chapped, parted to draw in shallow breaths.

Sasuke parts his lips, too, lungs burning and chest aching and then Naruto makes eye contact and his breath hitches and-

From below, they can hear the door opening, faint shuffling noises before his mother’s voice reaches them.

“Sasuke, Naruto! I could use some help in the kitchen!”

They stare at each other, caught in this broken moment that could have been something, could _still_ be something, Naruto’s eyes blown wide and unblinking.

“Sasuke, I…”

Sasuke holds his breath, begging Naruto to finish his sentence, limbs tense and fingers curled and he is going to _die_ if Naruto doesn’t-

“Sasuke?” his mother calls again, but Naruto’s fingertips slide burning hot across his skin before the contact is lost.

The hand is retracted, eyes are averted, and Naruto sits up uncertainly.

Sasuke feels cold, and empty. Confused. _Disappointed._ Can you really be disappointed over something that wasn’t supposed to happen in the first place?

Naruto isn’t looking at him, hand holding him up against the mattress instead, and Sasuke could reach out and touch him if he’d thought Naruto wanted him to.

He doesn’t know anymore.

“We should go before she comes searching for us,” Naruto mumbles, a slight strain to his voice that could also be Sasuke’s imagination.

He gets off the bed, heading out the door and _still_ not looking at Sasuke. He’s not sure what’s worse; that Naruto didn’t kiss him or that he’s acting like something terrible just happened.

As much as he just wants to curl into a ball and hide underneath the covers forever, he knows he has to follow him unless he wants his mother to pester him until he tells her what happened. It takes a minute or two to find the strength, but eventually he manages. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he takes a second or two to rub at his face, taking deep breaths to get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach. Why didn’t Naruto do it? Sure, his mother was calling for them, but the moment was perfect… Had Sasuke done something to change his mind halfway?

He shakes his head, frowning at the floor. Thinking like this won’t help, but he can’t get rid of the sour taste in his mouth as he scratches Muffin behind one ear before heading the kitchen. Surprisingly, only his mother is there.

“Hello, Sasuke,” she greets him brightly, and he musters up a non-committal grunt. “Did you have fun today?”

He shrugs, grabbing a milk carton from the table to place in the fridge.

“Alright honey, why don’t you sit down?”

She’s using her mother-voice, the one that leaves no room for arguing, and Sasuke obediently sits down in a chair.

“Where’s Naruto?” he asks, because if his mother is going to start asking questions he doesn’t want him walking in on them.

“I sent him out to shovel the driveway,” she hums, grabbing a few more items to put in the fridge before sitting down across him. “He kind of had this my-life-is-ruined look on his face, so I figured I’d send him out for a bit.”

Fiddling with his sleeves, Sasuke doesn’t comment. He doesn’t know what to think of it, other than the fact that it serves him right for chickening out.

(The fact that Sasuke didn’t precisely help out is irrelevant.)

“You okay?” Mikoto leans her chin in one hand, watching him with concern. “Want to talk about it?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Nothing?”

He bites his lip, angrily scraping at a speck of dirt on the table.

“Sounds like this nothing was pretty serious,” she says softly, offering him to explain.

He doesn’t want to.

“I don’t know,” he grits out.

“Don’t know what?”

“ _Anything_.” He looks up at her, frustrated because she _doesn’t get it_.

She hums at him, and the only reason he doesn’t go back to his room and slam the door is because he still has to suffer through dinner with Naruto and his parents, whether he wants to or not.

“Do you want me to cancel dinner?” she asks like the true mind-reader she is, and he hesitates for a moment before shaking his head.

“It’s fine,” he says, hoping she’ll drop it.

Of course she doesn’t.

“Did he do something?”

“No.” He scowls at her, but she doesn’t take the hint this time either.

“Did he kiss you?”

“No!” It comes out too strong, and he pushes the chair back and stands up. “No, he didn’t. And stop asking already.”

He’s angry, because he can see the _bingo_ lighting up her eyes.

“Ah, I see how it is. He didn’t kiss you and now you’re angry about it.” She says it like she knows she’s right, and _fuck it_ she is.

“I refuse to talk about this.”

“You know, maybe you should go out and talk to him about it.”

He stares at her, horrified. _Talk_ about it?! Is she insane?

“Oh don’t give me that look, Sasuke. He seemed like he was going to cry, clearly he thought he messed up somehow. If he didn’t, I think you need to tell him.”

He stares at her a little more, until she sighs through her nose and grabs his shoulder.

“Come here,” she says and pushes him over to the window from where they can see the driveway. “Look at him.”

Sasuke does. He’s not sure what to look for, because Naruto is simply shoveling like he’d been told, back turned towards them.

“He’s a good kid. He makes you happy, Sasuke. I’m not saying you need to ask him on a date or anything, but he deserves to know you’re not angry at him, don’t you think?”

“But what if I _am_ angry?”

She grins at him, and he realizes that he just confessed precisely what he didn’t want her to know.

“Then I suggest you do something about the cause for your anger, okay? Now get going!”

Still smiling, she pushes him out the kitchen and into the hallway, watching over him as he puts on jacket and shoes, and giving him a cheesy thumbs-up as he opens the door.

“Mom, _please_ ,” he groans, sending her one last scowl before slipping out the door.

It’s cold outside, expectedly. The driveway is lit by streetlights and the thin sliver of the moon, and Naruto’s dark orange winter coat stands out like a sore thumb in the winter landscape. He’s almost done it seems, full concentration on the scraping sound of the shovel against asphalt, and Sasuke watches him in silence for a minute. The sick feeling is giving way to something more nervous, keeping him from making his presence known yet.

He imagines going over there, tapping Naruto’s shoulder. He’d be surprised, even more so if Sasuke gave in to his desires… There’s a rush of blood through his chest, not dampened in the slightest by the cold wind biting at his ears. His coat feels too warm. Pulling at the zipper by his throat he shivers, mind spinning with indecisiveness.

He could. But what if?

Naruto pauses, wipes at his forehead underneath his winter hat, muttering an audible curse before continuing. There’s been quite a lot of snow piling up during the night, and the snowplow has shuffled even more onto their part of the sidewalk.

“Dammit,” Naruto swears again, and for some reason Sasuke can tell it’s not because of the snow.

Rather than being angry, Sasuke’s heart fills with affection. It always makes him feel a little silly, because he could stand here and stare at Naruto for hours if nothing stops him. Knees a little weak and heart fluttering madly, he runs down the two steps from the front door and out onto the driveway.

Naruto hears this, at least, and turns around in time for Sasuke to slip on a patch of ice and all but throw himself at Naruto. Not how he’d planned it, but Naruto is hugging him so he supposes it worked out.

“Sasuke?” Naruto sounds breathless in his surprise, attempting to help him up but Sasuke stubbornly clings to him.

“I’m not mad at you,” he says, burying his face in Naruto’s cold jacket.

It’s terribly embarrassing, cheeks burning hotly as he grips at Naruto’s sides.

“Oh. Okay.” Naruto sounds relieved, and maybe a little confused. “Sorry.”

“You should be,” he says before his brain catches up to Naruto’s apology.

The world turns to ice. He can’t breathe, and the only sound he hears is the frantic beating of his heart. Naruto has stilled, too, silence hanging frozen in the air between them.

It’s too cold. Too warm. Sasuke can’t think at all.

“I’m really sorry,” Naruto whispers, loud in the quiet around them.

The snow crunches underneath Sasuke’s feet as he stands up straight, eyes on the ground where the shovel lies forgotten, hands loosening their grip but not letting go of Naruto’s jacket.

“What, exactly, do you think you’re sorry for?”

Sasuke’s question is soft, like the tiny snowflakes still falling from the sky. He listens to Naruto’s breathing, throat thick and uncomfortable. He’s still not sure what he’s doing, but his mother’s words bounce around inside his brain.

 _He makes you happy, Sasuke_.

Maybe it’s okay to push for it, just this once.

“I…” Naruto chokes on the words, turning his head to the side. “Well I almost, you know. It was too much.”

And Sasuke gets it, he does, because not long ago it _would_ have been too much. It might _still_ be, but Sasuke _wants_ it, and maybe he’s stupid for it but he’s past the point of pretending he doesn’t.  

He wants to kiss Naruto, wants to be close to him, wants to smile just for him.

“Wrong,” he forces out in a rush of air, gripping Naruto’s jacket tight, until his knuckles whiten and ache with the cold.

Their eyes meet, and Sasuke isn’t sure when he raised his head but Naruto’s eyes are filled with barely concealed hope, and Sasuke sort of wants to laugh because this is kind of stupid, isn’t it?

“I’m telling you you’re wrong,” he says, with more conviction this time, leaning in towards Naruto without meaning to.

His lungs are burning, tingles of anticipation starting from his toes and racing up his veins, causing a chain reaction of tiny explosions.

“I’m wrong?” Naruto repeats, shock written all over his face.

“It’s hardly the first time,” Sasuke teases, because he’s filled with helium and disconnected from the ground, lighter than air with soap bubbles popping in his belly.

“Hah?” Naruto releases the word in a burst of surprised laughter. “You’re not really making any sense, you know.”

Sasuke rolls his eyes, because it’s all good now. He’s good. _They’re_ good.

“Just kiss me, idiot.”

He’s as shocked by his own words as Naruto is, and for a couple of seconds they just stand there gaping at each other. Then Naruto starts babbling incoherent words, his face so red that Sasuke almost expects steam to come out of his ears. It’s cute, but not very productive. Things have been tense enough the past weeks, and frankly he’s grown tired of it.

Ignoring the fact that just minutes ago he was still undecided, Sasuke rolls his eyes at Naruto’s lack of action.

“Do I have to do _everything_ myself,” he mutters, faking confidence because honestly he’s just fumbling in the dark here.

He places his hands on Naruto’s shoulders instead, slowly sliding them around his neck. Naruto shuts up immediately, a sharp intake of breath the only noise he makes as Sasuke fixates him with a determined look.

 _You can do this,_ he mentally cheers himself on, taking a step closer. _Oh fuck, I’m actually doing this???_

Bracing himself he leans in, not daring to meet Naruto’s eyes, focusing on his lips instead.

“ _Holy shit,_ ” Naruto whimpers, latching on to his biceps as Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut.

Naruto’s lips are cold. It’s the first thing he notices, but it quickly gives way to marveling over how soft they are, and how easily they press against his. He doesn’t even need to move, just the fact that they’re touching is overwhelming in itself.

Too soon they part again, and the realization hits Sasuke like a punch to the face.

He kissed Naruto.

He. Kissed. Naruto.

He _kissed_ Naruto!

He should probably do it again.

This time he presses a little harder, pulls Naruto a little closer, relishing in warming each other’s lips. Naruto’s arms sneak around his back and he forgets to feel, heart pounding heavily in his ears. He can’t even remember why he hesitated to do this, clearly he’s been missing out because suddenly Naruto’s moves his lips and Sasuke’s knees _buckle_ underneath him.

 It takes him a moment to figure out that he’s sitting on the ground, cold seeping through his pants and hands still stretched up to grab at Naruto’s wrists.

“That good?” Naruto asks, face alight with wonder, and Sasuke angrily tugs him down to kneel on the ground by his side.

“Shut up,” he snaps, and they’re kissing again, and it’s better this way because he doesn’t have to focus on battling gravity anymore.

He conveniently forgets the cold and the fact that they’re outside for anyone to see. At some point Naruto slips his gloves off and run fingers through his hair, down his neck, the heat of his touch sending shivers up Sasuke’s spine. He slips his own fingers underneath the collar of Naruto’s jacket, stealing body heat and searching for his pulsing heartbeat.

Only when he can barely feel his ass does he push Naruto away, lips tingling almost painfully at the loss of contact.

“Hey,” Naruto breathes, still close enough for Sasuke to see his pupils blown wide.

“Hey,” he echoes, and experimentally shifts his hips.

Sitting on frozen ground is probably not the best idea he’s ever had, and Naruto stands up to brush his knees off before offering him a hand.

He takes it, at a loss for words. It doesn’t feel like he needs them, when Naruto sends him a tentative smile and twines their fingers together.

“I should finish shoveling,” Naruto says, squeezing his hand but not letting go just yet.

Sasuke’s heart lurches in his chest.

“I’ll help,” he decides, even though there’s only one shovel, and his ass feels like it’s going to separate from his body any second now.

“Okay,” Naruto grins, leaning in to peck the corner of his mouth.

It turns into a kiss, turns into a tongue sliding hotly against Sasuke’s lips, and well. It’s not like the snow is particularly eager to be shoveled, anyway.

It can wait an hour or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will bet my life that Mikoto spied on them through the window with Kushina on the phone. She's a Good Mom, after all. Also, I do not recommend sitting on frozen ground. Aah, and I feel like the parents deserve a story of their own haha, I'm sure Itachi will investigate what really happened during their university years together with Shisui. 
> 
> Next chapter we'll definitely meet Shisui's dog, just so Itachi can suffer a bit. 
> 
> The reason Muffin is named Muffin is because lately, a cat has been trying to move into my house. She doesn't like her new cat friends so she comes over to steal food, and one of the first things she stole was a whole muffin. It was too much fun watching her speed out of the kitchen and proceed to eat it in front of us at a moderately safe distance. I've started feeding her though because she's terribly thin, so I have a muffin-cat now.
> 
> I hope the chapter lived up to your expectations!!


End file.
